Phoenix Rising
by S. E. Wannamaker
Summary: Update: Splinter story, Potion Master Phoenix Rising written by the author, has been published. Phoenix Rising: incidents of child abuse are running rampant and the Ministry has created a Commission to address the growing crisis. Severus Snape is acting Headmaster and Lucius Malfoy as a member of the Commission, are working together to monitor the examination process.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Rising**

**Chapter 1**

"Freak."

"Nancy boy."

"Burden."

"Ungrateful little whelp."

Each of these nasty words swirled through Harry's mind as he unfolded his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had delivered secretly to Privet Drive. Harry had written to the distribution center of the _Daily Prophet_, explaining his situation and his relatives', especially Uncle Vernon, reaction to owls. So, the owls that delivered Harry's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ had a charm placed on them which made them invisible to Muggles. It was the fortnight before Harry was to leave the Dursleys' to return to Hogwarts for his third year. The red "X"s on his calendar marking the countdown to September 1st, told a horrific tale. Each of those "X"s marked a day of abuse, starvation, and mental cruelty Harry had suffered at the hands of "blood". The seven locks outside his room gave silent testimony to Uncle Veron and Aunt Petunia's "care" of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Sighing, Harry opened the paper. Thin sunlight came through the streaked and dirty windows of Harry's bedroom, illuminating that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Opening the paper, trying to ignore his rumbling stomach (his daily ration of tea and a tin of soup wouldn't be shoved through the cat flap in his bedroom door until 1 o'clock that afternoon), Harry skimmed over the article about an escaped criminal from Azkaban. A hunt was on for Sirius Black (whoever that was, Harry thought), by the best team of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Then his emerald green eyes caught on a headline:

**INCIDENTS OF CHILD ABUSE ON THE RISE IN THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY**

**by Rita Skeeter**

Thinking that this was important to him for some unknown reason, Harry's jaw clenched and his knuckles whitened as he began to read:

_Once only known to occur in the Muggle world, child abuse is beginning to be seen in our Wizarding community. While these incidents are only occurring in non-Pure Blood families, these stunning cases (which have resulted in the death of several children) have prompted Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic, to create the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to examine this disturbing phenomenon. Indeed, the Commission will oversee the examination of all Hogwarts students for signs of abuse when they return to the prestigious school this fall._

_"The safety and well-being of our children is our utmost concern. We cannot allow these horrific incidents to continue. This strikes at the heart of who we are as a wizarding community, the abuse of children at the hands of their relatives is an atrocity and an abomination, which we intend to address through this Commission," says Fudge as he introduced the number of members to Commission in a press conference Thursday._

_The Commission has issued a statement of its goals and objectives, indicating that while there will be a vigilant and thorough process to ferret out child abuse, it will not be a witch hunt. Innocent people will not be falsely accused nor convicted of child abuse. The general public has nothing to fear from the Commission's activities. The Commission will led the efforts to capture the heinous perpetrators and bring them before the Wizengamot for trial. The Commission, in its presentation, outlined several levels of punishment for committing child abuse, up to and including a life sentence in Azkaban._

_"It is a welcome action by the Ministry," says Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy who is entering his third year at Hogwarts. "Our respectable family of Pure Bloods sees this as a positive direction that is being taken to curb the atrocious activities of – ah – other types of wizarding households. These actions must be taken into hand, or they may contaminate the better elements of our society. This – infestation – of the horrific acts of child abuse must be exercised from our proper wizarding community."_

_So along with new classes and teachers for Hogwarts students in the fall, they will have an additional exam – by the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. What child abusers are lurking among us? Who will the Commission bring before the Wizengamot? What poor children are suffering at the hands of these wolves in sheep's clothing?_

_In Two Weeks: Hogwarts and the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety: Challenges and Revelations._

Harry was wrong; his life could get worse than it already was. Would he have to take this exam? Who would perform it? What would it discover about him? Harry didn't _think _he was abused. The Dursleys weren't all that great, but child abuse? Nope, not here.

The clicks of the locks to his room being opened startled Harry out of his ruminations and a voice yelled, "Oi! Boy! Get down here and fix our breakfast!"

Twelve years of being addressed as such (Harry came to live with the Dursleys when he was 1 year old), left him with no doubt that a difficult day was ahead. Even though Harry didn't think he was abused, he often dreamed of a good, kind, and caring benefactor would appear one day on the Dursleys' doorstep and whisk him away to a better life, one where he got three meals a day and had socks with no holes in them. Harry opened his door and trudged down the stairs to begin another day of endless work around the house and garden.

A few days later, Harry looked at his calendar and saw that he had only two more days before he left for Hogwarts. He looked out the window into the grey and rainy morning and saw his snowy owl Hedwig coming through his window. Hermione had placed the same invisibility charm on Hedwig that was used by the distribution center of the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry had been able to pry open the window in his bedroom for Hedwig to come and go, so she wasn't shut up all day (unlike Harry when he wasn't working). Today she had a letter that she dropped on Harry's small desk before she hooted a greeting to him as she flew to her perch for a much need rest. Harry opened the letter. It was from Hermione. Her handwriting was scrawled and excited:

_Dear Harry,_

_Have you read the __Daily Prophet_ this morning? It's just awful! Neville! Can you believe it? I knew that Fudge had created that Commission about child abuse, but Neville? Harry, Neville is dead!

Harry gasped and sat down on his bed as his head swam. Knowing what was about to happen, he dropped Hermione's letter to the floor as put his head between his knees. The room slowly stopped spinning. He sat up and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on his desk, he wasn't allowed into the kitchen for food or drink. He couldn't eat or drink any of the Dursley's food, even while he was cleaning. He couldn't sneak food because Aunt Petunia was always watching him, with a jaundiced eye, as he cleaned the kitchen to her exacting standards. With a trembling hand, he drained his glass. He picked up the letter and began to read again:

_The __Daily Prophet_ is sketchy on the details, because I think they're trying to protect Neville's family, they're Pure Bloods. But one of his Uncles has been taken into custody! Oh, Harry, this is terrible! Did you read about the exams that they are going to be doing at Hogwarts? I think that is good because maybe, they will be able to catch other abuse cases before another student dies! How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? I am so worried about you, Ron is too!

_Hermione_

Seeking to keep his nervous friend from doing something rash, he penned back a quick reply assuring her that he was alright and his sadness about Neville. He woke a disgruntled Hedwig, who flew out the window with this letter to Hermione. The _Daily Prophet_ hadn't been delivered, yet, and Harry paced the floor until the owl with the newspaper arrived. He paid the owl a knut and hastily opened the paper. The front headline featured Neville's tragic story:

**HORRIFIC CASE OF CHILD ABUSE AND MISSING THE SIGNS: **

**THE CASE OF NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

**by Rita Skeeter**

_On Tuesday afternoon, Neville Longbottom was found dead in the family home of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. The authorities were called by the boy's uncle, Thomas Longbottom, who claimed he found the boy cold and blue in his bedroom. Neville was in the care of his uncle, as his grandmother was traveling abroad. The investigators, based on evidence from the boy's body, contacted the newly formed Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety regarding the boy's death. A few hours later, Thomas Longbottom was taken into to custody for questioning and has since been charged with the boy's death. He is currently scheduled to go on trial before the Wizengamot during the second week of October. The Commission has released a brief statement reiterating their commitment to rooting out any and all cases of child abuse._

_"This is one of the most troubling cases of child abuse I have seen," says a source close to the investigation, who spoke on condition of anonymity because he was not authorized to speak publically. "The boy's body told us a tale of long time abuse. We found broken bones, concussions, bruises, second and third degree burns, and spell damage. There is even evidence that the Cruciatus curse had been used on the boy multiple times over an extended period of time. The boy's most recent injuries were only a day old."_

_"We are a respectable family, but I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors," says a family member of the Longbottoms. "Augusta is heartbroken, she loved Neville so much. She blames herself; she thought Neville was safe with his uncle."_

_Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was contacted regarding the tragedy, "Neville was well liked here at Hogwarts. He was one of the favorites of students, teachers, and staff. He was a kind, gentle boy who excelled in Herbology. He will be greatly missed and we will do all we can to help his family through this difficult time."_

_This is a case that reminds the wizarding community to be vigilant for signs of child abuse as it can happen in any type of family, even our more notable ones._

Harry put the paper down and began, for the first time in his life, to dread returning to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Great Hall was noisy. Harry was doing his best to pay attention to the thread of the conversation with Hermione and Ron. It seemed the world was swirling too fast. The conversations, the implications, the people, the noise, the confusion – Harry gripped his fork and glass to reassure himself that it was real that he was not in a dream. One glance at the staff table, told him how his reality and that of many others had flipped. Severus Snape sat in the Headmaster's seat and Lucius Malfoy was next to him. This fact alone was enough to give The-Boy-Who-Lived a bad case of anxiety. Professors McGonagall and Sprout, like Dumbledore, were absent. This new arrangement of staff, along with the looming exam by the Commission, was the reason for the heightened noise level in the Great Hall. The introductions and greeting hadn't taken place, yet, so the hall was rife with speculation.

"…there will be many cases?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Hermione," Harry said, jumping slightly as he turned toward her. "I was woolgathering. I -"

"Woolgathering? Where'd you learn that word?" Hermione asked, as she put down her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron didn't even look up. It would take a team of Aurors to separate the lanky red-head from his shepherd's pie.

"I read too, Hermione," Harry said, as he glanced furtively at the staff table. Snape and Lucius were in conversation, while Hagrid was mopping his eyes with a table-sized handkerchief and being patted on the back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Glad to know it," Hermione said, as she looked at the staff table. "I said, do you think there will be many cases? The Commission says they aren't on a hunt, but many people think they are. The _Daily Prophet_, almost every day, has a story about a family fearing the removal of their children and the parents taken into custody. The Muggle-borns and half-bloods are really worried."

"Why," Harry asked, dragging his eyes from the figures of Snape and Malfoy. The thought of what those two could be plotting gave Harry shivers. "They reported about Neville and he was as Pure as they come."

"He was a single case. Think about it, Harry, Lucius Malfoy is on the Commission," Hermione said as she pointed to an article in the _Daily Prophet_. "The _Daily Prophet_ just released the names of the members of the Commission. At that press conference, when Fudge introduced the Commission, he gave the number of members, not their names. Well, yesterday, Fudge released their names in response to a court order from the Wizengamot. Apparently, several families filed a legal petition for the release of the names under the Wizarding Freedom of Information Act."

"I – he's_ what_," Harry stammered as he wiped up the pumpkin juice he had spilled in his lap. Ron finally came up for air from his decimated shepherd's pie, as Harry asked Hermione nervous questions. "How'd that happen? Why is Malfoy on the commission?"

"What's this about Malfoy", Ron asked as he put his fork down looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she placed Harry's glass back on the table. "The wizarding world could come to an end and you two would swear you didn't get the memo. Yes, Malfoy is on Fudge's Commission. You know how well-connected he is with the Ministry. He practically runs the place; Fudge is just a figure-head. I think it is to keep the Commission away from Pure Blood families. They can't have their names being tarnished by unseemly reports of child abuse in their faultless families. That just is not allowed. Wealth and ancient blood lines don't tolerate impropriety, you know."

"No, sorry, I wouldn't know about that," Ron grumbled, as he glowered over at Draco Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin's table. The platinum blond was chatting up his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, with the air of one who owned the world. Maybe he did.

"Ha, ha. You know what I mean," Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Your family are Pure Bloods, Ron, but you know how these things work. Neville's family got in the _Daily Prophet _because they are Muggle-born and half-blood sympathizers, at least his grandmother is anyway."

"So, I guess –"

The hall went deathly silent as Snape rose to his feet. The grim potions master didn't need to tinkle a glass, bang a gavel, or clear his throat to get students' attention. His presence was quite sufficient.

"Good evening," Snape said, as he cast his depthless gaze upon the wide-eyed students. "As you undoubtedly are aware we have lost one of our own, Neville Longbottom, to the scourge of suspected child abuse. He will be missed greatly. In that vein, Dumbledore is away in relation to this tragic event and I am serving as acting headmaster in his absence."

The temperature in the hall plummeted 20 degrees, for Harry the freeze was sub-zero. He placed his hands on his lap so neither he nor anyone else in the crowded hall could see them shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"These are difficult times," Snape said, as hundreds of nervous eyes looked at him. It was a sea of faces, open and honest, lean and secretive, and others simply kind and beautiful. They shared a common thing: uncertainty. Snape had been a teacher long enough to recognize the signs when young people wanted to flee from a situation and this was, clearly, such a circumstance. "As you probably know, the Ministry of Magic has created the Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety to curb these incidents of violence against our young people. In service toward this goal, this Commission will oversee the examination of all of Hogwarts students for signs of all forms of physical abuse. In the letter that your parents received a few days ago, our right to do this examination as teachers and administrators, who have Medi-wizard certification, is given to us by Wizarding Educational School Code 9-4, Section 39, paragraph 7, line 4 – which specifies that while you are here at Hogwarts, we act in _loco parentis_. This means, for those of you not versed in Latin, we act in place of your parents while you are under our supervision."

It was clear by the motionless statues, that many of the students had become during Snape's speech, that the idea of the grim potions master acting in _loco parentis _was a thought best served cold. With a "parent" like Snape, who needed enemies?

"Therefore," Snape continued, gesturing toward Lucius Malfoy, "one of the representatives from the Commission is here to monitor the examination process. Mr. Malfoy, welcome."

"Harry," Hermione hissed, as she grabbed one of his hands on his lap that was trembling. "It's okay!"

"Hermione," Harry croaked, as he gently pulled his hand from her grasp, "please, turn back around. I'm alright. I'm just a little cold. Really, I'm just kinda not feeling well."

"Thank you, Sev – ah – Professor Snape," Lucius said standing, as Snape nodded in acknowledgement, resuming his seat. "My dear, young people," Harry heard Ron tisk next to him, "as your headmaster has so eloquently stated, the Commission will oversee this examination by your teachers and administrators. They will be assisted by several Healers from St. Mungo's to speed up this process. We plan to have it concluded in two weeks. You will be notified of the scheduled day and time of your personal examination. If there are any questions, as I am sure there will be, your teachers and other," Malfoy cleared his throat, "_loco parentis_ will be available to discuss your concerns. If, however, none of these options are desirable, you are welcome to bring your inquires to myself, as I will be staying at the castle, for the duration of the examination process."

Harry heard Ron's muffled coughing fit, "Juice went down the wrong way", his choking friend gasped. Harry glanced at the younger Malfoy, who had his chest out so far; Harry thought that if he was wearing a shirt, instead of wizard's robes, he'd pop the buttons.

"We are in for a rough ride," Hermione said, as the elder Malfoy resumed his seat at the staff table.

"Snape, Malfoy, who's next on the list? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron asked, as the noise in the hall resumed. Harry noticed that some of the students were quiet as they finished their desert, Seamus was one of them. Harry chided himself for feeling panicky about the looming exam, he wasn't abused. So what, if Snape was doing the exam? He was a bully and who cared what he thought about anything especially, the most likely, uninteresting results of Harry's exam?

It had been a long day. Severus stood in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had insisted that he use it. Dumbledore claimed it reinforced the sense of the school having a leader at the helm. Dumbledore told the potions master that the portraits of the previous headmasters, which hung in the office, would tell him if Severus wasn't in the office during the times he didn't have his classes. Severus scowled in irritation as he looked at the sheeting rain falling from the night sky. He just completed the schedule of the first students for the exam the next day. It was going to be absolutely pleasant, with nervous students and skittish _loco parentis_ wrecking havoc in the castle. Add Lucius to this lovely mix and it added up nothing short of a super fantastic day loaded with tons of fun for Severus. Groaning, he took a sip of heavily sugared tea into which he had added a moderate dose of Calming Draft. Placing the schedule on the desk for the house elf to take for delivery to the students during the night, Snape reflected that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were dependable and would help him manage the situation. The Wolf, Lupin, was out of action, the moon was full. Minerva was with Dumbledore or she would have the wonderful duty of acting headmaster, grimaced Snape as he resentfully sat in one of the many squishy armchairs in the large office. He couldn't bring himself to sit behind Dumbledore's desk.

Crack! Severus turned as a house elf appeared and took the schedules for the students. He reassured the house elf that there was nothing that he needed at the moment, _other than a small bit of peace and a reasonable amount of rest_ he thought. He was about to leave the office for his quarters, when a knock came at the door. _What now?_

"Come," Severus said, as he seated himself back in one of the chairs.

"Good. Glad to have caught you before you could crawl back to your dungeon", Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him. _The good times just don't end_, Severus thought, as he drank more tea.

"What do you want, Lucius," Severus said, gesturing to one of the chairs across from him.

"A bit terse, this evening," Lucius said as he took the chair next to the potions master.

"It has been a long day," Severus said, shifting in his seat trying to get more personal space. _Will this day ever end_, Severus thought as Malfoy's grey eyes crinkled in amusement at his discomfort.

"I'm sure it has been, but that's no excuse for bad manners. Didn't even offer me a firewhiskey. Tut, tut, your commoner's background is showing, like an unsightly hem or tatty shoes. You really should keep an eye on that, you've worked so hard to gain the respect of proper Purebloods."

"My patience is poor in the best of times, so I am sure you are aware of my level of tolerance for verbal volleys. What. Do. You. Want," Severus said, as he gripped the arms of his chair, his knuckles turning white.

"To the point then. Any – um – discrepancies that the exam might show about the students that matter -"

"They all matter," Severus interrupted.

"However you say. Any problems with Pureblood students – ah – let me be clear, worthy Purebloods. Reprehensible bloodtraitors such as the Weasleys, don't count. You will report those exam results directly to me. The Commission will handle them appropriately."

"Meaning you will sweep them under the rug," Severus said, as he rubbed his temples.

"Meaning, any troublesome results will be handled discreetly. We cannot have any of our notable families plastered across the _Daily Prophet_. It just will not do. It is not acceptable for the good of our wizarding society," Lucius said.

"Funny to hear you say that," Severus remarked.

"You seemed to think discretion was right when we were in school together," Lucius snapped, as he stood, glowering at Severus.

"I have struck a chord," Severus said, as he tented his fingers together and looked up into the furious eyes of his long time friend and more recently, his adversary. The potions master was unfazed by the wealthy man's outburst. Lucius was known for his explosive personality. It was the type of rage that simmered beneath the surface of many men who had been raised in aristocracy and power. Severus knew it was their sense of entitlement that bred such contempt. These people did not bother to show restraint in displays of anger or disdain in the presence of their perceived inferiors. The thinking of such people, like Lucius, was why should they temper their reactions when among the commoners? They were all-powerful and what could the rabble do about it?

"You will do as I have directed," Lucius said, as he leaned down into Severus' face, placing his hands on the arms of the acting headmaster's seat.

"And, if I don't," Severus said, remaining motionless as Lucius loomed over him; Severus refused to give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under the potions master's skin. There were few things that rattled Severus, however the invasion of his personal space was one such thing and Lucius knew it.

"You know," Lucius said, leaning closer to Severus, pressing his advantage, "the Potter boy reminds me of you when you were younger. Brooding mannerisms, stiff posture, the boy even has your bone structure. You might want to forget, but you and I were in school together. What was the boy's mother's name", he paused, "Ah, yes, it comes to me, Lily - Lily Evans! You and she were good friends, as I recall. Until, I helped you understand how hanging around Mudbloods wasn't to your advantage. I was so - pleased - when you finally realized how your betters could help a Half-blood make it in our society, potions master - or should I say - headmaster."

"Do not use that offensive Muggle term", Severus said, his mind was frozen, it was the only safe response. He held Lucius' intense gaze, but he leaned as far back in his seat as possible.

"Which one? Well, no matter, you have your directives. You will do the right thing," Lucius said as he stood, returing Severus' space. "I run the ministry, Fudge is a puppet, remember that, my calculating friend," Lucius said, as he closed the door behind him with a snap.

Alone, with only the portraits for company, Severus stood and reaching for his tea, he saw his hands shaking. _What does he know? Nothing. How could he? There were no records to dispute James Potter being the boy's father. Lily and I made sure of it. Had we not? _These thoughts raced through Severus' mind as he left the headmaster's office, walking on legs that were rubbery from the adrenaline surging through his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry", Ron said, as he shook the slighter boy awake. "You've got a letter!"

Harry turned over and blinked at the sunlight streaming through the spotless windows of their chambers at the castle. It was Saturday. _Thank goodness for small favors_, Harry thought as he reached for his glasses. His worried friend came into view as Harry blinked the world back into his troubled mind. He wanted to run away, but for a moment he didn't know why. Then, things came flooding back as Ron shoved a letter into his hand. The Commission, Snape, Malfoy…the…exam.

"What's this", Harry asked as he broke the Hogwarts seal.

"Dunno. Maybe, it's your…you know…your appointment", Ron said as he shrugged. Harry could tell that his friend was trying to make light of the matter. His friend's actions, instead of putting the thin, dark-haired boy at ease, served to increase his apprehension. Harry's trembling fingers opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you of your medical screening exam to be conducted by certified Medi-wizards. In accordance with Ministry of Magic guidelines, this process will be monitored by the __Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety. Please, report on Saturday, September 2__nd__ at 4:00p.m., to the Hogwarts Medical Wing, which is located on the 4__th__ floor past the painting of __Hippocrates the Medicus. If you have any questions or concerns you may address them to Severus Snape, acting Hogwarts Headmaster or Lucius Malfoy, member of the __Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety._

_Thank you for your cooperation in this matter and wishing you a pleasant day,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Acting Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_A pleasant day, indeed,_ Harry thought as he looked up at Ron. "Did you get one of these charming little notes?"

"Nope, I guess I'm not ready for primetime, yet," Ron said, walking back to the chair by the nightstand.

"'Primetime'? Where'd you get that term from? Hermione?" Harry asked, setting the letter aside. Harry was determined to put on a brave front about the exam. He knew he wasn't going to the appointment. He'd figure something out.

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact. Hurry and get up. I hear the elves have outdone themselves for our first breakfast back and are serving a fry-up! Bacon, sausages, fried eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, baked beans – "

"Okay! I got it!" Harry laughed. "Food! Is that all you think about?"

"Um, pretty much", Ron said.

Severus was feeling downright hateful this morning. He had to focus on the day's upcoming contretemps, if he was going to get through this day without hexing anybody into the middle of next year. The check on the boy's parental records at the Ministry would have to wait until later this week, when Dumbledore got back and relieved Severus of this maddening headmaster business. It was midmorning and the potions master was running on three hours sleep and coffee. His scowl was so fierce this morning that he'd reduced a fourth year Ravenclaw to tears, just by glowering at her for talking too loudly in the hallway.

"Severus," a voice called. You have got to be kidding me, Severus thought. Either the person was a fool to attempt to speak to him before noon on a Saturday or they had an unconscious wish for spell damage, whichever way the unfortunate soul would soon find out the depth of their mistake. However, Severus knew the cadence of the voice and that made it even worse.

"You did not get enough of getting on my nerves last night," Severus asked, as he turned to face the speaker. The potions master had just gotten to the door of his dungeon, where he planned to finish the potions that he was going to use next week as an introduction to the intermediate principles of potion-making for his 4th and 5th year students.

"So pleasant in the morning, aren't you," Lucius Malfoy said, as he reached Severus at the door. "I see Potter is on the list this afternoon. I thought, we were starting with first years and working our way up?"

"Yes, that is the plan," Severus said, opening the door and entering his dark dungeon, lit by candles and illuminated by colored potions preserving various slimy creatures. "However, due to Potter's status in the wizarding world, it is only prudent to include him in the first round of exams."

"I see. Well, while I can't possibly be present at every student's screening, I will make a special effort to personally oversee Potter's examination, along with yourself, of course," Lucius said, staring at Severus. If, the blonde's intention was to get Severus to show any signs of discomfort, he was disappointed. The potions master was in his beloved dungeon, going about his routine tasks, which helped him remain unflustered. The St. Mungo's Healers, Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey were in the Medical Wing, preparing for the screenings. Severus left them to it; his responsibly was to draft the student schedules and having done so, was now attending to his classes for next week. However, he would be present at Potter's exam. He wanted to see the boy's results for himself.

"Do as you will," Severus said, setting the ingredients for his potions on one of preparation tables. Eye of Newt, beetle wings, unicorn tail hair, running low on Powder of Dragon Talon, going to have to put in an order at Merlin's Apothecary, Severus thought.

"…results will show?"

"Um? Sorry, I did not hear you, Lucius," Severus said, as he continued to ruminate about his order. Potions ingredients were getting more expensive by the month. Maybe, when Dumbledore got back, he would ask for an expansion in his potions budget…

"Severus," Lucius said.

"What," Severus said, as he looked up from counting unicorn tail hairs. Lucius had taken advantage of Severus' preoccupation and had crowded within a few inches of the potions master. Startled, Severus tried to take a step back and instead hit the wall behind him. The potions master looked around in frustration. These past two days brought back memories for Severus of how things had been for him as a student. The feelings of inadequacy because of his half-blood status, of being subjugated by others more powerful, older, and far wealthier than him, and while the break between him and Lily lasted only until they had left school, his remaining years at Hogwarts without her friendship were days spent in misery. He swore he would never again feel the way he had then, and here he was reliving those torturous emotions, with one of the major sources of his despair leering at him, in his dungeon. If, Lucius wasn't so influential in the wizarding world and well-connected, Severus would have hexed him.

"I will see you at four o'clock," Lucius said.

"Splendid. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do," Severus said, striving to keep his voice steady and return Lucius' steely gaze.

Lucius grinned. The potions master shifted to move around Lucius, who placed a hand on the wall next to Severus, blocking his exit.

"Move, Lucius," Severus said. He hadn't been cornered like this in years and he didn't like it. "Get out of my – "

A knock came at the door. Lucius stepped away from Severus.

"Enter," Severus said, stepping around the table, putting plenty of distance between him and the blonde. Students entered and Severus found this curious. What would Granger and the Weasley twins want with him on a Saturday morning?

"How may I help you," Severus said, as he gestured toward one of the lab tables. Lucius leered and leaned against the wall, watching the scene with interest. The students were tense and the Granger girl was actually shaking.

"May I offer you tea," Severus said, as the students seated themselves at the table. The teacher in Severus knew something important was coming his way and he knew he had to put the students at ease as much as possible. Severus noticed the Granger girl glance at Lucius, who hadn't moved from his place on the wall.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, turning toward the tall, thin, long-haired man. "Would you excuse us?"

"But, of course, Professor Snape," Lucius said, coming fully to his feet. A smirk played at the corners of his mouth and mirth was in his pale eyes. "I will see myself out."

Granger sighed with relief after Lucius closed the door behind him. However, Severus saw that she was still trembling as he waved his wand to conjure a steaming pot of tea on the table.

"What brings you to my office on a Saturday morning," Severus said, as he poured the tea. The students looked at each other, Hermione nodded to one of the twins. Whatever was coming, they had rehearsed it before they came to his office, Severus concluded.

"Yes, well, we wanted to bring some concerns that we have about one of our friends, to you," George Weasley said, as he wrung his hands. It was odd to see the twin serious and anxious, as he was one of a pair who delighted in creating chaos and confusion.

"I see," Severus said, taking a sip of his tea. Severus liked Muggle ceiling fans and had spelled them to work without electricity in his dungeon. The flames of the candles flickered in the gentle breeze as they whirred quietly and the twin gathered himself to continue.

"It's about Harry," George said. "He got one of your letters this morning and we think that he may try to ditch the exam. The Dursleys, well, they starved him – "

"And locked him in a cupboard, made him cook and clean all day, weed the garden in hundred degree heat, and put locks on –," Hermione broke in.

"Ok," Severus said, raising his hand for silence. He was correct something was coming his way and it had come screaming into the station like a runaway freight train. Hermione stopped, hitching for breath; Fred put an arm around her and placed one of the mugs of tea in her hands. Silence spun out as the potions master gathered his thoughts. This complicated the situation. A plan began to form in his mind.

"Thank you for sharing your concerns," Severus said, placing his tea back on the table, he folded his hands in front of him. "These exams are designed to reveal injuries that are consistent with abuse which, if they are present, will be turned over to the Commission for further investigation. These are rather disturbing allegations and quite serious, therefore I would request that you take this no further than this room. You have shared them with me and that is sufficient."

"Malfoy," George said, Severus put up a finger to quiet the twin.

"The letter stated that students were encouraged to come to Mr. Malfoy or myself," Severus said, standing. "You have come to me and that, as I say again, is sufficient. Thank you again for sharing your concerns. Now, as I have seen you have finished your tea, I have things to address and I will bid you all a good day."

"Thank you," Hermione squeaked, as they stood to leave. Severus nodded.

The potions master sat for a few moments after the students left, gathering his thoughts. If Potter's results came back with problems, the state of affairs could quickly get out of hand. Severus knew he needed help to handle such a situation and though he would never admit it to Lucius, discretion would be quite necessary. He grabbed a quill and began to write.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head of the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic, was reading a memo about the possible location of the escaped criminal Sirius Black. The convict was last seen near Elephant and Castle. The experienced Auror's instincts told him that Black was nowhere near Elephant and Castle, but it was the best lead so far. He looked up to see an owl soaring toward his window with a letter. The tall, broad shouldered man noticed that it was one of the Hogwarts owls. Concerned, he took the missive from the bird and opened it as the owl flew out the window:

_Dear Head Auror Shacklebolt,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As you know, the Ministry has ordered the examination of Hogwarts students in relation to the rash of recent incidents of child abuse in our wizarding community. I realize this is a busy time for your office, as you are leading the campaign to catch the notorious murderer Sirius Black. However, events have developed, here at the castle that are in need of your particular skill set. While it true that you and your office are highly effective "hammers" as you are often quoted as saying and that the job of your office's is to "bag 'em and tag 'em" and turn them over to the Wizengamot for trial, this matter is such that it requires your attention. As you are well known for your prudence in keeping many matters close to the vest, I am requesting your assistance in a delicate matter concerning the exams and one of our students._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Acting Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Kingsley sat in his seat, thinking. Severus Snape was correct, the cloak of the moralist hung poorly on his shoulders. He and his Aurors didn't ask questions, they captured the dark wizards and handed them over to the Wizengamot. His office kept the order; the Wizengamot carried out the law. A simple, clean process and when it worked – quite elegant. Law and order. The foundations of a civil and sane society. The Commission for Wizard Child Health and Safety handed evidence against suspected child abusers over to the Wisengamot and the accused stood trial. What reason would his office have to get involved in the affairs of the Commission and Hogwarts? However, he did know that Lucius Malfoy was involved in the monitoring of the exams at the school and that fact alone was enough to get Kingsley in motion. He penned back a quick rely to the potions master and a Ministry owl flew out of his window to deliver the brief message:

_Acting Headmaster Snape,_

_Meet me at the new inn, the Lamb & Flag, in Hogsmeade today at 11:00a.m. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Head of the Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Severus made his way through a crowded Hogsmeade after apparating to the main square of the village. The potions master needed to convince Shacklebolt to help him. The head Auror was a grim man, with whom one had to make one's case quickly, in less than twenty words preferably, or risk being brought up on charges of interfering with the duties of an Auror, for wasting the man's time. Shacklebolt suffered no fools, fortunately, neither did Severus. _Why were there so many people in Hogsmeade, today, could not they at least have the decency to go into the stores, instead of clogging up the street by staring into windows_, Severus thought. He disliked crowds; they were full of meandering people who didn't have anything better to do than gather for some foolish occurrence or other. If more people spent time trying to improve the state of the wizarding world, rather than attending unproductive events and mindless shopping, there wouldn't be a need for a Commission.

Severus knew many people, especially adults, didn't pay attention to the needs of others. He had experienced this callousness as a child and he knew the suffering that came with adults not intervening in abuse by either one's parents or peers. _No, they were too busy with the latest fashions and sugary coffee concoctions_, Severus thought. Who had time to focus on a quiet, moody, dark-haired boy who wore second-hand robes? If Potter's results returned in bad shape, the similarities between him and his son would be too close for Severus' comfort. Temperamental, as Severus was, he still felt that no child should suffer any form of abuse and especially to the degree that he had suffered it before leaving for Hogwarts and then, during the summers when he was under his father's roof. _Ah, but you suffered at Hogwarts, too_, a quiet voice said. Severus brushed the thought away and redoubled his efforts to get to the Lamb & Flag. Unfortunately, Severus was aggrieved, sleep deprived, and under pressure so the thought was able to conjure up memories that Severus had long ago buried. Severus gritted his teeth as the recollection unfurled in his mind, against the potions master's will, as he continued to make his way through the crowd.

* * *

"Greasy haired git."

"Filthy half-blood!"

"Nancy boy."

"Scum."

Severus ignored these epithets as he walked to his Potions class that he took with the fifth year Slytherins, even though he was only a third year. He enjoyed Potions, it was a sublime and subtle discipline; it required restraint and prudence. It wasn't full of the foolish wand-waving of Charms or the downright idiocy of Divination. Today the class would begin their work on Amortentia, the world's strongest love potion._ Maybe, I could slip Lily some of it_, he thought. Crack! Severus' feet flew from beneath him as he found himself on the floor, with laughing students looking down at him as they walked past.

"Gotcha, scum!" called the voice of Sirius Black.

Severus wanted to hex him to a jelly, but he had already been given a detention for using magic in the hallways. James Potter, who had hexed Severus the previous day was the Golden Quidditch Boy, so naturally, no detention for him. Severus was just glad Lily wasn't around to see him sprawled on the floor. He began to gather his books, which had flown everywhere.

"I believe this is yours."

Surprised, Severus looked up. A tall, blonde boy was holding his Potions book. The boy was in his Potions class, a fifth year, as Severus was the only third year in the class. He knew the boy came from one of the wealthy families and that he was a prefect, but Severus, who didn't keep up the who's who of Hogwarts, didn't know anything else about him.

"Yes, thank you," Severus said, getting to his feet. Severus made a show of arranging his books as he began to walk to class. He didn't want to make eye contact with the other boy, who would look down on him, like everyone else. He had quite enough teasing and taunting for today.

"You're forgetting something."

Severus, who was looking at the books in his arms, so he wouldn't have to look elsewhere, turned to find the boy walking next to him. "Oh, thanks," Severus said, as he took his quill from the blonde. "Name's Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said, as he stuck out his hand. Startled, Severus shifted his books to one arm and shook the boy's hand, "I'm, I mean, my name is Severus Snape," Severus said, as he noticed that the blonde's grip was of one who was accustomed to power and authority. Severus knew his own grasp was not as strong and he didn't like it. As an introspective person, Severus was aware that his contemptible handshake sent an undesirable message. He was unable to do anything about it; the damage had been done. He knew the only way to salvage the situation, was through the strength of his intellect.

"Looks like we're going in the same direction, Severus," Lucius said, resuming his clipped pace. "It seems it is going to be an interesting class, today. Amortentia, the love potion…the things I could do with that."

Severus knew the blonde boy wanted a response to his rambling. Severus was not one for small talk, but he knew he needed to make an effort.

"Erm, yes. Amortentia, is considered the world's strongest love potion, but it doesn't create love, it only causes desire," Severus said, as they neared the Potions room.

"And what, do tell, is wrong with that? Who needs love? Desire, my gloomy friend, is all that is necessary," Lucius said, jumping in front of the other boy. Severus was caught up short as he jerked to a stop. The blonde was energetic, if nothing else. "The happiness would take my breath away; no thought could match that ecstasy."

"What," Severus said; he was out of his depth. He was going to be late for class, if he didn't away from the incoherent, strange blonde. How had he gotten to become a prefect? Severus brushed off his diplomacy skills. "Listen, I need to get to Potions. So, um, since we are in the same class, perhaps we should keep walking."

"Class, class, class, such a stickler for the rules," Lucius said, as he resumed walking next to Severus. "Where is the romantic in you? I just gave you lines from Shakespeare and what do you say? 'I've got to go to class.' I'm sure the girls just love you."

Severus felt warm; he didn't like the direction of this conversation. He knew his face was slightly tinted, but he was sufficiently self-regulated to control any signs of embarrassment. Severus wanted to get to his class and get away from…what did he say his name was? Malfoy? The third year made no response.

"What? Gone silent on me? Have I struck a nerve?" Lucius said. He was thrilled to see the stress that he was causing the younger boy. Lucius relished making others uncomfortable, especially in the area of relationships, which many individuals were not good at managing.

As they came to the door of the Potions room, which opened at their approach, Severus leapt into the room and rushed to his seat like a drowning man grabbing a life preserver. He was finally away from the talkative boy. Gratefully, Severus took his seat at his lab table, at which he usually worked alone. Then, to his horror, the blonde sat next to him. Severus didn't like to work with anyone, especially today, considering the potion and topic of the day's class.

"What," Lucius said, smirking at the look of disbelief on the third year's face, "I can't sit where I please? I don't see your name on this seat."

Severus, who was unnerved by this entire interaction, merely shrugged his shoulders as Professor Slughorn called the class to order.

"So, what's the deal with you," Lucius said, as he placed his own potions book on the table and taking out a roll of parchment. Slughorn was giving the introduction to the Amortentia potion, but Severus didn't need to listen as the professor was giving the general principles for making the potion, which Severus already knew. He was, also, aware of the eyes that were on the back of his head from the other students. Malfoy's continued aggravation of Severus' infinitesimal tolerance levels for glib behavior did not help his mood. _The deal with me? What is the deal with you and why are you bothering me? I don't even know you_, Severus thought. Severus knew he was going to need to rely on his rather low reserves of patience to get through today's class.

"I, um, I don't get you," Severus said, as he mentally thought that his response was the understatement of the semester.

"What I mean, you underfed thing, is that you are quite good at Potions and the Dark Arts, you're in our fifth year class for that course, too. So, why are you so…moody," Lucius said as he dipped his quill into an ink bottle, to begin taking notes from Slughorn.

"Moody? I'm not, I, what are you talking about," Severus asked, as he turned to face the blonde, giving the other boy his full attention for the first time. _Who's he calling underfed, he looks as if could do with a couple of more meals himself_, Severus thought.

"Look, you are evidently talented in at least these two classes, so why don't I see you with more people in your year? You spend most of your time either in the library, with your nose in some overgrown, dusty tome or the astronomy tower in the evenings. What are you doing those nights? Star gazing? Hoping for a better life," Lucius said, as he began to take notes on his roll of parchment.

Severus was dumbfounded. How did this boy know all of this? Was the blonde tracking him and if he was, how long had it been going on? More importantly, why did he care what Severus did or how he spent his time? If Severus wanted to risk getting a case of asthma from the dust of a few books or spent quiet evenings in the astronomy tower thinking about Lily, what business was it of this thin boy, this…Malfoy individual? Severus planned to do a bit of research on the boy's family this evening; he would maybe start with newspaper articles in the_ Daily Prophet_…

"Hey," Lucius said, elbowing Severus. Severus snapped back to the class and the drone of Slughorn's voice. "Focus, your eyes got glassy."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Just thinking, I just like to do research and plan for the future. That's all, I talk to a few people, it's just that I need quiet to think properly," Severus said. _And why am I explaining myself to you_, Severus thought.

"Um, well, I can see you don't get to Hogsmeade often to do much shopping in the way of robes," Lucius said. "Third years are allowed to go to the village, you know. There have been two trips already and you haven't been on either of them. Your mother is a witch, so I know you have permission to go into Hogsmeade. So, why haven't you been?"

_You insufferable wealthy bastard. Who are you to comment on the state of my robes_, Severus thought.

Seeing the brewing irritation in the younger boy's eyes, Lucius relented. "Look, what I mean, before you get your undies in a bunch, is that you should take more time to shop for personal things, not just school supplies. That's all I'm saying." Lucius noticed the annoyance fade out of the dark-haired boy's black eyes and knew this was the right follow up comment. _Getting somewhere_, Lucius thought.

Severus was adept at dodging questions about his lack of gold. "I just haven't given it much thought, with the amount of homework and studying that I have to do," Severus said.

Lucius knew about the other boy's background. He was poor and a half-blood, yet he had talent. His family hadn't gotten as powerful and wealthy as they were without recognizing aptitude and potential…and harnessing it. Lucius had spoken to his father, Abraxas, about the Snape boy and his father had given his son a begrudging green light to learn more about him. Abraxas wasn't thrilled about Snape, the third year was poor and a half-blood, but the boy's mother had been a Prince and so, part of his bloodline had come from a respected and ancient pure-blood family.

"Well, next week there is a trip to Hogsmeade and we're going," Lucius said, as Slughorn instructed them to begin making the Amortentia potion.

"I, um, thanks, but, no. That's okay, really, I have, um –"

"You are going to Hogsmeade next week. If, I need to, I will drag you by the scruff of your neck, down to the village. I know where you sleep, need I remind you, we're in the same House," Lucius said, as he stood to get the ingredients for Amortentia. "So, potions prince, what things do we need to make this lovely brew?" Severus was speechless; he merely pointed to the list of ingredients in the potions book, never taking his eyes off the twitchy fifth year. Severus knew he had a problem and it was blonde.

* * *

Thud! Someone bumped into Severus, rescuing the acting headmaster from the unwelcome memory that fatigue had allowed to blossom in his preoccupied mind. The offending wizard mumbled a rushed apology, as Severus reached the Lamb & Flag.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at a table reading a copy of the_ Daily Prophet_, as Severus seated himself opposite the Auror. They shook hands over the table and Severus ordered a Firewhiskey.

"Congratulations, on being chosen as acting headmaster. What assistance do you need from me or my office," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands across his lean torso. No, Shacklebolt was not one for small talk.

"I am concerned about the possible fallout, if Harry Potter's exam for abuse comes back with less than stellar results. If the Boy-Who-Lived results show he was abused by the Dursleys and the information gets out to the wizarding public, the anti-Muggle reactions could be catastrophic. Not to mention that every wealthy, pure-blood family would be clamoring for guardianship of the boy," Severus said, as he gripped his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Well, stated. You have a valid concern, especially with Lucius Malfoy overseeing the exams for the Commission," Shacklebolt said, taking a sip of his own Firewhiskey. A possible solution was forming in the Auror's mind, but he needed more information. "When is the boy's exam scheduled?"

"Four o'clock, today."

"Is there a member of the screening team that you trust?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," Shacklebolt said, as he leaned forward. "Reschedule, with Madam Pomfrey, the boy's exam for seven o'clock this evening. Find Potter tell him that his four o'clock exam has been rescheduled for another time. Don't tell the boy the time. Tell Malfoy that Potter's exam has been cancelled and it has been rescheduled for another day, give him some excuse, I don't care what it is. At 6:45, this evening, you, personally, get the boy and take him to the Medical Wing. I will be in the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower around this time, and if it is necessary, you will be able to find me there and I will help you…process, any unwelcome results from Potter's exam. If there is abuse, I will work with you to see that the Dursleys are brought up on charges of abuse by the Muggle authorities and to ensure that Potter's guardianship is quietly changed. You were correct to come to my office; we have the best ability to keep this out of the newspapers and the public eye. However, we cannot underestimate Lucius Malfoy, as we know; he is a powerful and wealthy wizard, with deep, formidable connections in our world."

"I will do as you advise. Regardless of Potter's exam outcome, I will come to the Astronomy Tower to review the boy's results. Thank you for your help, Auror Shacklebolt. I appreciate it," Severus said, standing.

"Kingsley," Shacklebolt said.

"Sorry," Severus said, his mind already thinking of where he could find Potter in the castle or on the grounds.

"Kingsley, you may call me Kingsley. After all, if we are going to be possible conspirators in keeping information from the wizarding public, we should at least be on a first name basis," Shacklebolt said, as he raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Yes, yes, of course. Uh, Severus, then…Kingsley," Severus said. There was more to the grim Auror than met the eye. Kingsley nodded, without the trace of a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, and Severus, one more thing," Kingsley said, as Severus turned to leave. "I know about the boy's parentage."

Severus turned slowly to face the head Auror. "I'm sorry," Severus said, sitting back down. His heart was hammering too fast and hard, he hoped that Kingsley couldn't see the pulse in his neck.

"I know who Potter's biological father is," Kingsley said, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. He saw the color drain from the potions master's face. _I hope he doesn't faint on me_, Kingsley thought.

"I do not understand," Severus said, hating the strengthless whisper his voice had become.

"I think you do, Severus. Twelve years ago, when I was a new Auror, our team was called to the Potters' house in Godric's Hallow. We were alerted by the magical alarm that was set off in our office by the casting of the Dark Mark over the house. It was a horrific scene and many of us younger Aurors were rattled and disturbed by it," Kingsley said. The Auror's eyes grew cold and distant with the memory. To Severus, the Auror seemed ageless, a being who had more in common with deep space and infinity, than with the nervous, skittish creatures called humans.

"Hagrid was there with the child and before he left on the motorbike with the boy, the Head Auror at the time, collected samples of the infant's blood," Kingsley continued, as he glanced around the inn. "We took the blood because there had been rumors of a prophecy concerning the child. When Voldemort vanished, we tested Potter's blood for unusual magical properties, and we found them." Severus, despite himself, leaned forward.

Without missing a beat, Kingsley compensated for Severus' movement, by leaning further back in his chair. "The boy has extraordinary magical powers and abilities, which I will share with you in the future. Suffice it to say, part of the routine testing included genetic examination and we discovered the boy had no genetic match to James Potter. So, we ran the tests again and we included a larger gene pool, which included known Death Eaters and my, my, my – what did we find," Kingsley said, leaning back further in his seat. There was a predatory glint in his eyes as he studied the pale man sitting across from him. "You want to hazard a guess at what we found, Severus?"

It was a tribute to Severus' self control that his voice was even, "I do not know, Kingsley. What did you find?"

"We found that Potter had a 99.9945% genetic match to a known Death Eater," Kingsley said.

"Really?," Severus said, placing his hands on the table, so he nor Kingsley could see them shaking. The potions master was finding it difficult to breathe, "Who was the Death Eater?"

"You," Kingsley said.

There was a ringing in Severus ears as the word sank in…_you_.

"I do not know –," Severus said.

"You, Severus Snape, are the biological father of Harry James Potter," Kingsley said quietly. The Auror's eyes were less cold, he looked like a world-weary Muggle gunslinger that had seen too much of the darkness in humanity and was tired of it. "Please, do not deny it Severus, we have the evidence and I do not have the time for verbal detours."

"I am Potter's father," Severus said, it felt strange in his mouth to say it aloud, even if it was in an almost inaudible whisper. _I am Potter's father_. "It was a complicated situation – "

"I do not care about the situation or the circumstances or the why or the because or the well, you see," Kingsley said, as he held up a hand. "I do not get paid to care. My job and that of my office is to repair things, so to speak, we clean messes, and we 'fix' problems. We do not care how they came to be; we care about how we are going to clean or fix them and how quietly we can do it. That is it; that is all. So, I will see you later this evening in the Astronomy tower – "

"Why are you telling me that you know this about Potter?," Severus said.

"I want you to know how deep this rabbit hole goes, Severus. We, in my office are able to do what we do based on the accuracy and type of intel we obtain. There are more than Aurors in our agency. We have spies, operatives, active agents, and things that are not human that work 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. Our office does not sleep, rest, or take a vacation. Our goal is to preserve law and order in the wizarding world; we will do whatever needs doing in order to achieve this goal."

"Do you believe that? Sounds like the company line, Kingsley" Severus said.

"'Sixteen tons and what do you get? One day older and deeper into debt'. Or so the Muggle tune goes. 'Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go, I owe my soul to the company store'. Severus, it does not matter what I believe, that is the company line and it is the line I give. We are 'hammers' in my office, it is our nature and we were hired because of it. What else is to the Muggle tune? 'One fist of iron, the other of steel. If the right one don't a-get you, then the left one will'. Results, that is what we deal in, Severus," Kingsley said, as he tossed a galleon on the wooden table.

"You attempt to keep the boy's test results from the public and Malfoy, and they find out, you could end up with a life sentence in Azkaban or worse," Kingsley said. "If the safety and security of the wizarding world is compromised by either the boy's exam results or the fact that you are his father, I will hand you over to the Dementors myself. The wizarding world will never know of my office's involvement in the concealment; if this goes off the rails, so to speak, you Severus Snape, will be alone in it. Are we clear?"

"As a crystal glass," Severus said, feeling strangely reassured by the Auror's chilling words. Kingsley held no illusions about the circumstances and Severus respected that; it was something that the potions master would have done, if the roles were reversed.

"One last thing, Severus," Kingsley said. "Tell the boy. I won't go into why the fact of his parentage should come from you, rather than others, but it would better if it comes from you. He will find out…in time. That is the nature of this type of information, given enough time; it will get to whom it needs to get to."

"Why have you agreed to help me, Kingsley?" Severus asked.

"As cold as I am, Severus, I still have a desire to see the good guys win for once."

The Auror disapparated.

Severus was pacing in the headmaster's office and he didn't have time to prowl the hallways looking for Potter. His conversation with Kingsley drove home the fact of the seriousness and depth of the Potter situation.

"Kreacher," Severus snapped, Severus turned as the elf popped into the office.

"Kreacher is here to help Master Severus and Lucius' friend," Kreacher said, as he bowed to Severus. The elf only proffered upon Severus the deferential title of 'Master' because of the potions master's mother and the ancient, Pure Blood status of the Prince line and the man's long association with Malfoy.

"Find Harry Potter and bring him to this office. I do not care where he is, who he is with, or what he is doing. Bring. Him. To. Me," Severus said, taking a seat in one of Dumbledore's squishy armchairs, grimacing at the floral pattern in the fabric.

"Yes, Master. Kreacher will do it," Kreacher said, as he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry sat in a shadowy corner of the library, hidden from view by a set of towering bookshelves. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and he had no intention of going to Snape's exam. Why should he? He wasn't abused. The Dursleys weren't fabulous, but child abusers? Nope. Child abusers were weird, creepy people who lived in cold, dark places. _What about Neville's family?_ The thought tried to surface, but Harry quickly suppressed it. The Dursleys were well respected members of upper-middleclass Muggle society, who maintained a well-kept house, with a beautifully trimmed lawn and landscaping. Not a flower wilted in Petunia's garden and Harry should know, since it was his unending duty to make sure her petunias were well watered and the weeds were kept out. Aunt Petunia hosted her weekly ladies' Bridge club every Thursday in her spotless parlor and Uncle Vernon was a member, in good standing, of the Elks Club. These people child abusers? _Come on_.

Madam Pince squeaked by in the isle next to Harry's and he knew if she saw him sitting on the floor, she would shooo him to a table. Harry began to wonder where Hermione and Ron had gotten to, both had faded this morning after breakfast and he hadn't seen either since. What were they up – _crack!_ A house elf appeared in front of Harry, with a determined gleam in its eye.

"Harry Potter must come with Kreacher," it croaked, as it reached for the boy.

Harry tried to jump to his feet, but the elf tackled him to the ground. Harry didn't have time to scream before he and the elf disapparated. A few seconds later, Harry was lying on his back looking up at the portraits of previous Hogwarts Headmasters. _Dumbledore's office_. Harry was dizzy and ill from the apparition; he was glad he hadn't eaten lunch or it would have been on the marble floor of the office. Groaning, the third year sat up…and looked right into the dark eyes of Severus Snape, who sat in the chair directly in front of the startled boy. Harry abruptly stopped moving. _Is this how a bird must feel when faced with a snake_, Harry's mind yammered. He remembered to breathe.

Severus looked down at the terrified third year and knew he had to calm the nervous child before the boy bolted for the locked door.

"I am not going to hurt you, Potter. Take the seat there," Severus said, gesturing toward one of the chairs next to Severus' own. "I apologize for Kreacher's… enthusiasm in carrying out my request. Oh, do get off the floor boy," Severus snapped, as Harry continued to stare at him. Harry rose to his feet on rubbery legs and groped his way into the armchair; he never took his eyes from Severus' face. Severus saw the boy tremble as he sat in the chair. The sight of the frightened child, whose green eyes were so like Lily's, caused a strange tightness in the potions master's chest. _He looks so small_, Severus unwillingly thought. Putting the emotion aside, Severus asked the child if he wanted tea. Severus received a minimal nod in return.

"Obviously, you are wondering why you are here," Severus said, as he handed the child a cup of Earl Grey. Potter's hand trembled as he took the tea, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the potion master. _This is going to be pleasant_, Severus thought. The boy's cup clicked in the saucer and Severus reached over and gently helped the boy place it on the table. Harry stared at the man, with an unreadable expression. Sighing and sitting back in his seat, Severus studied the boy carefully for a few moments, thinking of how he was going to begin. A grandfather clock softly ticked away the minutes, while candles flickered, giving off muted illumination in the overcast afternoon, it had begun to rain.

"Is this about my exam," Harry asked, as he stared out of one of Dumbledore's windows as the rain pattered on the stained glass. Harry was terrified. He didn't like Snape and he knew the feeling was mutual, but he was also afraid of the tall, grim man. He wanted to run for the doors and –

"The doors are locked, Potter," Severus said. Harry snapped his head away from the window to look at the man. The thin sneer that played around the edges of the man's lips was just visible in the candlelight. "What do you want with me," Harry asked, drawing his legs up into the seat so his knees were under his chin. Noting the boy's defensive body posture, Severus knew he had to proceed with caution. The child had been brought to the office by force and was locked in with a man of whom he was afraid. Severus knew the child felt trapped and he knew what that felt like from his own days at Hogwarts. As Severus ruminated, he saw tears begin to trail down the child's face. _Damn_. Moving slowly, Severus took out a handkerchief and offered it to the boy. A small hand reached out, cautiously, and took the cloth from Severus.

"Yes, this is about your exam," Severus said, as Harry wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "I am not going to harm you and I am not going to allow anyone else to hurt you." Severus paused. The child was shaking, his face planted into his knees. _Oh, Merlin, Morgan, and Circe why is this so difficult_, Severus thought. The potion master conjured a blanket, and slowly, ever so slowly, leaned toward the trembling child. Harry froze as the soft blanket touched him; Severus ignored this and covered him. Harry pulled the blanket around himself as Severus resumed his seat. "You will not be examined at four o'clock as previously scheduled, there is a time conflict with another student. Instead, you will be examined later this evening, in this office," Severus said, noting that it would best be done in Dumbledore's office, he didn't want to move Potter around too much. The child was an anxious mess and having him shifted all over the castle for what was mostly likely going to be an unpleasant exam, would hardly be a rest cure for the boy's nerves. He would send a house elf to summon Madam Pomfrey to the Headmaster's office around six o'clock. In the meantime, Severus wasn't going to let the skittish third year out of his sight, until the exam was conducted. The child was too much of a flight risk. Seeing, that they had a few hours together before the time of the exam, Severus decided to attempt to get some information out of the boy about the Dursleys, especially Petunia.

He glanced at the sheeting rain. September was always such a rainy month, it was during this time that Severus remembered his mother had always began to withdraw into herself as the colors on the trees changed and the cooler weather began to come in. It seemed to Severus then, and now, that autumn despite its color, was a time when the world began to consist of grey and charcoal. The dark, overcast skies were etched with the jagged, black silhouettes of the mountains that surrounded the castle. The slate grey waves of the lake crashed onto the foot of the dark forest in white caps of foam. Severus knew darkness and what could happen if one didn't take the necessary steps to protect oneself from it. He saw what had happened to his mother in his seventh year at Hogwarts and he found himself alone in the world. His one faint light, his mother, was gone from him and he had joined the Deatheaters a few weeks later. He knew darkness and he wanted, in spite of himself, to protect the small, frightened boy that was curled up in the squishy armchair from it.

"Your tea is getting cold," Severus said, as he gestured toward the boy's cup. A small shake of Potter's head told Severus that the boy was not about to unfold from under his blanket to reach for a cup of tea. "Alright, then, I am going to the small desk and get some work done. You may stay where you are or you can read some of the books in this office. Dumbledore has a wide variety of books that are able to be read by students at all levels, or you may simply rest."

"I can't leave," Harry asked.

"No, I am afraid not, until after your exam this evening," Severus said, as he stood to walk over to Dumbledore's secretary.

"But, I – " Harry began.

"The answer is 'no'. I have no desire to hunt for you all over this castle. Now, as I said, there are several things you can do with the time you have here. I think – "

The child began to cry audibly. Severus, was at a loss. He hadn't expected this. Anger, yes. Defiance, yes. Stubbornness, yes. This helpless weeping? No. The sounds coming from the child, Severus recognized, were those of one who was alone in the world and who needed a place to lay his head and mind. Reluctantly, Severus walked over to where the child sat and drawing on what his own mother had done with him as a young child, after one of his father's beatings, gathered the boy and the blanket into his arms. Potter went rigid and abruptly stopped crying. The boy was too stunned to do anything but stare at Severus. Severus noted the lightness of his bundle as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Severus had to check a smirk at the flabbergasted look on Potter's face.

"Now, Potter, if you want me to put you down, you are going to have to talk to me. I know I am not one of your favorite people, but the situation is what the situation is and we're going to have to deal with it," Severus said, as the child yawned. Severus was not surprised, he had always gotten sleepy when his mother had held him in her lap. Severus knew also, that the boy didn't rest well as he had often caught Potter roaming the castle halls long after curfew.

"No, I don't…," Harry trailed off as sleep overtook him and his head fell against the potion master's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The potion master sat in one of Dumbledore's squashy, paisley-covered armchairs with the sleeping child in his lap. Several times he attempted to stand to place Potter on one of the couches, but the child began to shift and awaken from sleep. Resigning himself to remaining seated, Severus listened to a record of Dumbledore's that the potion master spelled to play from the Pyle trumpet horn phonograph. The old musical device, from the Muggle 18th century, was one of the many oddities of Dumbledore's that Severus understood and appreciated. Indeed, unknown to most of the wizarding world, Severus had many Muggle devices in his own home in Spinner's End, including the same phonograph that was currently playing a torchy, contemplative saxophone melody by Charlie Parker as the rain pattered on the windowpanes and Severus drank his tea.

Severus was a complex man whose countenance was given to the Old World of libraries with towering selves of mahogany, Axminster rugs, oak wood cracking in fireplaces, and as a solitary man, he didn't keep with the latest news of famous witches and wizards of the day. He was more disposed toward current research journals such as _Potions Today_ and _The Modern Cauldron_ rather than the popular publications of _Wizards Weekly_ or _Wands Today_ which enjoyed a wide readership. Truth be told, Severus was more concerned with the possible return of the Dark Lord than with the latest publication by the imbecile Gilderoy Lockhart, whose brief term at Hogwarts resulted in a fiasco of mayhem, confusion, bedlam, and pandemonium along with any other appropriate adjectives - that he and the other competent professors had to sort out before the whole mess ended with Lockhart currently in St. Mungo's under the care of expert mind healers for memory challenges. Severus felt Lockhart's predicament was no great loss to the wizarding world.

Severus had little patience for pretence, artifice, or for ideas that were trendy, as in "new and shiny", "the next best thing" or, his personal favorite, things that would "completely transform your life in as little as 30 days". He was traditionalist in his views, yet he was no jingoist, he valued new things that brought some measure of sanity, dignity, and order to the world. He knew who he was and hadn't needed to engage in a ridiculous exercise of "trying to find himself". Tobias Snape's "good right hand" hadn't allowed for such airiness in Severus' youth. To survive the brutal man, Severus had to determine his worth and value as a person quickly; he had done it through the care and attention of his mother before she died.

It was Eileen Prince's enduring gift to her quiet, brooding son. Eileen knew Severus was a strong wizard and she knew that if she could instill in him his significance, she could rest knowing that she had done her duty by her son. She hoped that he would forgive her for not protecting him against Tobias. Coming from the ancient Prince line, she recognized the smoldering magical power that simmered behind Severus' black eyes. Eileen understood that her son was given to navel-gazing and that was good, it have him _focus_. Unknown, to Eileen, another had noticed these things about Severus as well.

* * *

"Severus, wait a moment," called a voice from behind him. The third year turned to see the bothersome blond running toward him. _Lucius. What does he want? I don't have time for this_, Severus thought. Indeed, the taller boy hadn't given Severus a moment's peace since they had created the Amortentia potion three weeks ago in Slughorn's potions class.

"Where're you off to near curfew? Shouldn't you be heading back to the common room," Lucius asked, as he caught up to Severus on the castle ramparts; the plum-colored, sky peered down at the pair as an October wind billowed their robes. Severus, as was his custom, had put on a black turtleneck sweater to cut the chill; yet he felt coldness in his bones as the pale eyes of Lucius reflected the fading light of the evening sky. The stars would be out soon.

"I was, um, just heading back. I lost track of the time," Severus said, shifting his weight on his thin frame.

"Well, you are too far away from our common room to make it back by curfew. As a prefect, I would have to report you," Lucius said, as he leered at the younger boy. Severus sucked in cold air between his teeth. "Or," Lucius went on, "you could tell me where you are going and I could join you."

Severus considered that.

"Fine. I was going to the Astronomy tower. I wanted to study the Andromeda and Draco constellations, I know they will be difficult to see this time of year, but I borrowed one of the school's telescopes and I wanted to test it out," Severus said, resuming his pace. Part of what he said was true, he was going to the Astronomy tower, he even had his star charts, but he was going there to think about Lily; to imagine that she was with him seeing those stars. Instead, his time with her had been mysteriously reduced in the past three weeks as he seemed to be unable to shake off Lucius Malfoy. The blond had relentlessly dogged his every step since that eventful potions class. It was getting unnerving and Severus was beginning to become concerned about the older boy's behavior. Why was he such a pest?

Severus had done research on Lucius and discovered that he came from an old, wealthy, pureblood family. Severus knew that the boy wasn't going to go away on his own, so Severus was going to have to design a plan to get away from the meddlesome blond. The problem was that Severus found the boy to be a seemingly unlimited source of information; because of his prefect status, Lucius had access to the restricted section of the library and had gotten Severus several books that greatly assisted the younger boy in furthering his understanding of potions and the practical application of the spells in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Breaking curfew, to do school work? I don't believe it, but, 'Lay on, Macduff, and damned be him who first cries, 'Hold! Enough!'", Lucius said, gesturing toward the Astronomy tower in the distance.

"What," Severus said, as he saw the light of the stars reflecting off the other boy's platinum blond hair.

"Never mind, you're going to get some Shakespeare in your soul, yet," Lucius said, as he threw an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"**What is so interesting about these stars? Don't you get enough of them in class," Lucius asked, as Severus set up the telescope to peer at the Draco constellation from the astronomy tower. The pale, black-haired boy was an enigma to Lucius. He knew the quiet boy had a chink in his armor and all Lucius had to do was find out what it was and use it to his advantage. He was not chatty, so Lucius had to listen carefully to the words Severus did say. Lucius knew he would need to poke and prod Severus to get a read on the younger boy's reactions.

"You know, we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Lucius said. Severus snapped around to look at Lucius. _Ahhh_. _That makes him nervous_. Lucius grinned, "You didn't forget did you?"

"I, uh, no. I didn't. About that, um, I don't think –", Severus began.

Lucius held up a hand to stop Severus. "You are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's that simple. You need to relax, relate, release, and all that," Lucius said, as Severus folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to go and so I won't. You can't make me and I'd like to see you try," Severus said. Wrong thing to say. Lucius loved a challenge and his younger quarry had given it to him. With a casual flick of his wand, Lucius casted a non-verbal spell that hoisted the younger boy in the air to hang two meters upside down by his ankle. Faster than Lucius expected, Severus whipped his wand around and pointed it at him, "Confrin-" Severus began.

Lucius lazily flicked his wand and casted a silent disarming spell that sent the younger boy's wand through the air into Lucius' outstretched hand.

"We'll have none of that. Thank you," Lucius said, as he pocketed Severus' wand. Lucius made a mental note that the boy was quick. He would have to make sure to disarm Severus first before jinxing him, if that was called for again anytime in the future and knowing the dark-haired boy's temperament – it most likely would be necessary. Severus struggled against Lucius' spell, wandless, he had no chance of getting loose; he was trapped and it was one of the few things that could rattle him. His predicament reminded him too much of life at home under Tobias' roof.

"You were saying," Lucius said, as Severus continued to struggle. The blond walked toward Severus, whose eyes were wide with dread. The blood was beginning to rush to Severus' head.

"Let me go," Severus said. _Why is this happening to me? I've done nothing wrong. Why. Won't. He. Leave. Me. Alone_, Severus thought.

"Perhaps, I have done you a disservice by not being clear, Severus. It appears you are under the impression that you have a choice in regards to my statement about Hogsmeade. None of my statements are requests, Severus, they are meant to inform you of what you will be doing. You see, I – my family – recognize talent and seek to foster it, to assist persons who possess it to overcome various, ah, barriers to achieving their fullest potential and maximize their contributions to wizardkind. You, Severus Snape, are one such individual and besides all that, I like you. You've got spark, I've seen the flash in those eyes when you get mad at me. You're quiet, bookish; but you have _focus. _I…value that. So what will it be? Hogsmeade tomorrow or I leave you to hang there for the next few hours," Lucius said. He liked watching the younger boy struggle against his spell; it reaffirmed his dominant position in the world.

Severus was at a loss. _What am I going to do? This is wrong. I don't understand this. What is he talking about_, Severus thought, panic was beginning to set in. Then, his mother's voice cut through: _calm down sweetheart, first get him to let you go, agree to go with him to the village and this will buy you time to figure this out. Then, you can work out your next steps_.

"Hogsmeade. I'll go with you. Let me down," Severus said. Lucius didn't miss the tremor in Severus' voice. The blond flicked his wand and Severus went crashing to the stone floor. Lucius looked down at the groaning boy on the floor.

"Good. I expect you at breakfast by eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm not so bad, once you get to know me," Lucius said.

"Floor says different," Severus said, he was disoriented and he was in a great deal of pain from his unceremonious return to the control of gravity.

"Oh, yes, well…sorry about that," Lucius said. The blond waved his wand and Severus grunted as the spell hit him, suddenly the pain from his fall was gone. He turned and looked up at Lucius.

"Better," Lucius asked, as he held Severus' wand out to him. Severus nodded as he took his wand back and stowed it in his robes. Lucius held out a hand to help the younger boy to his feet. Severus waved the hand aside and slowly stood up, keeping his face unreadable. _Payback is due for you, too, my blond friend_, Severus thought.

* * *

The grandfather clock gave a throaty bong as it reported the lapse of an hour. Potter stirred in the potion master's lap. Severus looked down at the child and then over at the clock. It was five in the evening. Severus had dozed off himself. Madam Pomfrey would have to be summoned to the headmaster's office in an hour. Severus quietly sent a house elf to inform her that her services would be needed.

"Potter," Severus said, as he gently shook the boy. Harry jerked awake and snapped his head to look up into the potion master's face. Severus saw the child's eyes dilate in fear.

"Calm down, Potter, you may return to your seat," Severus said, in a neutral tone. Harry didn't need telling twice, be scrambled down and ran to the chair. He curled under his blanket and eventually, the only things Severus could see of the boy were two emerald green eyes peeking out at him from under the blanket. Severus sighed. _This is going to be difficult_, he thought.

Harry was mortified; he had fallen asleep in Snape's lap. _Why would Snape hold him like Mrs. Weasley held Ginny? What was going on_, Harry thought. He wanted this weird day to end.

"Potter, I am not going to hurt you. You have an exam in an hour and Madam Pomfrey is going to assist me. No one, besides us, will be present. The exam itself is painless," Severus said, to the small lump under the blanket.

"What if it shows bad stuff," Harry asked, his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"If by 'bad stuff', you mean signs of abuse, I will handle the information accordingly. Since it appears you are concerned with privacy, I will not tell anyone about the results of your exam and I will deal with the Dursleys as appropriate," Severus said, keeping his voice even.

"What about the…the Commission and…Malfoy," Harry asked.

"You need not concern yourself with either. As I said, neither I nor Madam Pomfrey will tell anyone the results of your exam, should they prove to be less than…ideal," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said, as he pulled the blanket from over his head. Severus saw this as an encouraging sign.

"Would you like more tea," Severus said, as he waved his wand vanishing Harry's cold cup of tea and replacing it with a steaming pot of hot Earl Grey. To Severus' surprise the boy unfolded from his blanket, sat up, and poured himself tea. Further, to the potion master's astonishment the boy poured and offered him a cup of tea. Harry's head was bowed and he kept his eyes on the marble floor as he held the tea to Severus. Severus took the cup and tilted the boy's chin up to look the child in the eyes.

"Thank you, Pot - Harry," Severus said, he could feel the boy wanting to pull from his grasp, but for the moment, the child allowed the contact.

"You're welcome," Harry said quietly, as he looked into Severus' black eyes and then, quickly shifted his gaze to one of the portraits in the headmaster's office. He was scared, but the grim potion master had proven over the past two years that he could be trusted to keep his word, whether it was a promise or a threat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh, do hurry up," Lucius said, as the third year lingered over his cup of tea at breakfast Saturday morning and students began to leave the Great Hall to head out to Hogsmeade. Severus was nervous about this…trip. He wanted no part of the blond boy and didn't understand Lucius' interest in him.

"Ok, let's go," Severus said, putting his cup down.

The chilly wind blew, as they walked toward the village, blowing Severus' hair back from his clear brow. The younger boy held his hands deep in his pockets as his cloak flapped in the wind while he glowered at his companion. Lucius was, for his part, beside himself with enthusiasm and energy.

"Fresh, clean air! What could be better," Lucius said, as he gestured at the blue sky where wispy white clouds sailed swiftly past in the atmosphere. Severus reluctantly looked up. Those clouds moved northeast, this time of year; never southwest, it was the nature of the season Severus knew. It was an engaging sight, the painfully clear blue sky, with crisp air raising strange tingles in Severus' spine. Autumn always made him feel melancholy, like his mother. There was something ancient in the human spirit that seemed to insist, _migrate or die, migrate or die_ during the season of colors. Autumn brought the turn of the tide towards the silence and stillness of winter. Severus' eyes suddenly stung with tears. He turned his head away from Lucius and blinked them back, all the way back. He couldn't show any weakness, especially now.

"A good book and a warm room with a lit fireplace would be my preference actually," Severus said, keeping his voice even. Lucius was delighted he had gotten a response out of his dour companion.

"You are such a dull sport! Where is the sense of adventure and romance in your soul? Where is your passion for the outdoors," Lucius said, as he threw an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Severus gritted his teeth; that was another problem with the blond. He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. Severus had quickly learned through previous attempts, that whenever he tried to pull away when the blond put his hands on him; Severus' efforts made it worse. The older boy seemed to enjoy making Severus as uncomfortable as possible either through verbal banter or physical contact. Severus didn't like to be crowded and Lucius had picked up on that and so had seized on every opportunity to get in the younger boy's personal space. The walk to Hogsmeade was no exception.

"It died when I had to put on several layers of clothing this morning," Severus said, looking away from the grinning face looming inches away from his own. Lucius relished the frustration and distress in Severus' black eyes before the younger boy turned away. He knew Severus didn't like the closeness, but the dark-haired boy couldn't do much about it and that fact alone thrilled Lucius.

Severus endured Lucius' chatter throughout the brisk walk to the village and then, his blond self-appointed tour guide asked him a question that Severus hadn't caught. They were in the village square and it was full of shops that Severus had never seen. Lucius had given him some of his space back as he gestured around the square.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Severus said, as Merlin's Apothecary caught his eye.

"Where would you like to go first," Lucius asked, bouncing in his heels in a state of feverish anticipation. Severus groaned internally, the blond had something up his sleeve. _There is more to this trip than him simply wanting to get me out of the castle_, Severus thought.

"How about Tatty's Fine Robes," Lucius said, before Severus could respond.

"I, um, don't know. I've never been in there," Severus said, as he grimaced. _I can't afford anything in Tatty's_, Severus thought. "I don't have, um, I didn't plan on purchasing robes or anything like clothes today, Lucius."

"Don't worry about it," Lucius said, as he pulled Severus toward the robe shop.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was standing in front of a mirror as the shopkeeper's measuring tape took his dimensions and the tailor spelled several black Hogwarts robes to fit him. Lucius stood in the background watching this with a satisfied expression. The shopkeeper and Lucius ignored Severus' attempts to refuse the robes and they merely guided him to stand on the slightly raised platform for his measurements to be taken. Severus had resolutely turned to step down from the dais and Lucius had pointed his wand at the younger boy.

"Stay. Turn and face the mirrors. You don't need to concern yourself with the cost," Lucius had said, while the shopkeeper busily gathered robes for sizing. Severus went white to the lips with rage, but he knew not to challenge the blond, yet. As Severus turned to look at himself in the mirror, he saw the hurt in his eyes and the humiliation began to set in. Severus looked at the floor, so he wouldn't have to see his pain reflected back at him. He didn't want charity, especially from Lucius. So, now, Severus stood while his measurements were being taken.

"There are a few additional things he will need, Mr. Wertheimer," Lucius said to the shopkeeper. Severus felt his eyes widen in shock as Lucius gave the man a long list of items that Severus felt he could do without.

"I don't need extra sweaters, Sir," Severus said to the tailor. The shopkeeper gave Severus a kind smile and continued to fill the order to Lucius' specifications.

"Don't mind him, Mr. Wertheimer. He's a bit self-conscious, he's a half-blood, you see," Lucius said.

"Oh, dear, I see. Well, it'll be alright, laddie," the shopkeeper said, as he patted Severus on the back, "You've got a good friend there, in Lucius Malfoy; he'll help you sort it out."

Severus nearly melted with embarrassment.

"Shall I have this order sent to the castle straight away, Mr. Malfoy," the shopkeeper asked Lucius, as Severus stepped off the platform.

"Yes. Have it sent to our dormitory, to be placed in Severus' resting quarters," Lucius said, as he gave the shopkeeper more Galleons than Severus had ever seen at once. The blond didn't even blink at the amount of gold he was giving to the tailor. Severus wanted to protest the spending of such excessive quantities of money on robes and clothes, but the younger boy wisely, kept quiet.

"Thank you, good Sir. It is always a pleasure doing business with you and your family. Give Abraxas my regards, won't you," the shopkeeper said.

"Of course. Severus, come along, I think a visit to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop should be next," Lucius said. _Madam who_, Severus thought, with growing dismay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carmel. The air smelled like caramel, Severus thought looking around Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, as Lucius guided him towards a table by one of the windows that gave a pleasant view of Hogsmeade Square. Reluctantly, Severus had to admit it was a nice respite from the cold wind outside. The scent was meant to put the shop's patrons at ease, in the candle-lit, warm environment. The third year could see the attraction that some of the older students had for the place. When he heard them speak of "Madam's Tea Shop", he understood, now, that this was where they were referencing. Small, round, two seat tables were placed along the edges of the intimate space, while cushions were in front of the fireplaces. It was crowded, with _couples_, Severus saw. He could feel his hackles rising, as they sat at one of the tables. Severus wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Don't look so put upon, you look as if you are going to the gallows…or about to suffer the Dementor's Kiss," Lucius said, as a waiter came over to them.

"That's about the way it feels, Lucius," Severus said, as shrugged out of his cloak, letting it fall over the back of his seat.

"I can take your outer garments, if you gentlemen wish," the waiter said, as he took out his wand to record their orders.

_Gentlemen_, Severus thought. He was a third year and no one had ever referred him to as a 'gentleman'. Indeed, no one had ever called his father a gentleman. Well, that could be explained, the man was an unlettered tyrant who didn't take well to the fact that is son was a wizard and who preferred books to football. Tobias, was a mill worker, who had fought for his respect in the violent streets of Spinner's End. As a skilled amateur boxer, Tobias was respected in the small, poverty-stricken neighborhood, and saw no reason to leave the grey, smoky, place that was dominated by the mill that was the only industry in the community.

"Yes, thank you," Lucius said, in the chipped tones of the leisure class. The waiter waved his wand and their cloaks vanished.

"I will give you a few moments do decide what you would like, but what would you like to drink? We have tea, obviously, coffee, butterbeer, firewhiskey…or a gillywater, perhaps," the waiter said, with an unreadable expression.

"We'll have tea, Earl Grey, if you don't mind. My friend, here, is rather high-strung, so we'll need to stick to the classics, 'follow the bones of the thing', something structured that respects form and design, nothing too bold, or…unusual. Yes, two cups of Earl Grey would be just fine," Lucius said, as he settled himself more comfortably in his seat.

"Of course, sir," the waiter said.

Severus was impressed by Lucius' insight. His view of the blond rose up a notch. Perhaps, he could be trusted. If, nothing else, Severus could use this opportunity to dig a little to find out what the boy wanted. The blond seemed to have an affinity for Muggle English literature.

"You know anything about _Mill on the Floss_," Severus asked.

"Book by George Eliot," Lucius said, as he raised an eyebrow at Severus. "I should ask what do you know about that book, third year."

"It is in my mother's library and I like to read. I haven't gotten into your Shakespeare, but maybe one day I will," Severus said, as the waiter returned with their tea.

"I would suggest you start out with something properly dark and dreary; one of the Bard's tragedies, perhaps? Hamlet, King Lear, Othello, Macbeth, or…Romeo and Juliet," Lucius said.

"Yes, well, you have often asked me about my family. The community in Eliot's book and the harsh conditions they lived under are…similar to my life when I go home for the summer and before I came to Hogwarts," Severus said. He also had a connection with the character of Heathcliff in Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_, but he wasn't about to tell the blond that little nugget of information. It was too close to his heart and how he viewed his relationship with Lily.

"I see," Lucius said. _Getting somewhere. Madam Puddifoot's has a way of loosening the tongue of the even the most tightly wound. I love this place_, Lucius thought. "Well, that environment would make anyone moody, Severus, it explains a lot."

"My father is a…difficult man. He is more likely to hit you rather than reason with you. He works the late shift at the mill and he isn't the most…well read of men. Why my mother tolerates him is beyond me," Severus paused. _Why am I telling him this_, Severus thought.

The blond let the silence spin out. He was finally getting some details and he wasn't about to put the younger boy's back up, by asking a question at the wrong moment. Timing was everything in situations like this. _Details, details, the devil is in those lovely details_, Lucius thought, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Reading helps me to…deal with life at home during the summer and Christmas holidays," Severus continued.

Lucius saw his chance.

"Maybe, you won't have to go home this year for the Christmas holidays," Lucius said, as he leaned over the little wooden table toward the third year.

"I don't get you," Severus said, leaning back in his seat. Severus didn't like the way Lucius was looking at him and the blond had gotten in the third year's personal space. "My mother doesn't like for me to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays," Severus said. Suddenly, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was too warm.

"Of course, understandable," Lucius said, as he leaned back to give the dark-haired boy more space. "All I meant was that this year, were you to prefer to go…somewhere else for the Christmas holidays and," Lucius went on quickly, seeing the younger boy open his mouth to object, "your mother would be assured that you were safe, you have that option."

"And where would 'somewhere else' be," Severus asked, as he picked up his cup of tea, beginning to look at the windows and doors of the shop. His heart was beating too fast and his mental abacus was clacking.

"You could come home with me for the Christmas holidays and stay at Malfoy Manor," Lucius said, he didn't miss Severus' eyes searching the tea shop for an escape. He casually placed his hand on his wand, just in case the twitchy third year decided to bolt for the door.

Severus dropped his cup of tea. His mind was strangely blank. He wanted to get back to the castle and away from Lucius. Severus was out of his depth and knew it. The blond was relentless.

Lucius waved his wand, cleaning up the spill and conjuring another cup of tea for the third year. The blond pressed his advantage, "Oh, come now, my suggestion shouldn't be that surprising my half-blood prince. Malfoy Manor has a library that you will love, and while it is a huge place, the Manor is warm and comfortable, and you won't have to worry about your father," Lucius said.

Severus was silent. It was the safest response. When you are unsure of something, his mother would often tell him, silence was usually best.

"Think about it," Lucius said. _The hall is rented, the band is struck, now let's see if you can dance_, Lucius thought, as he enjoyed the bewildered expression on the third year's face. What Lucius wanted; Lucius got. Severus didn't know it yet, but his holiday plans had already been decided. Lucius' rook was in play.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Severus observed the nervous child across from him. Harry was drinking his tea and looking everywhere, but at Severus. The potion master knew that he was intimidating to the child and that their interactions had been less than stellar. The results of the looming examination could change that; the boy would need an ally to help him through the possible fallout of the exam. Didn't this responsibility fall to Severus, as Harry was his son? The potion master rather felt that it did. He didn't want to frighten the nervous child any further, since he was making progress as seen in the boy offering Severus a cup of tea.

"Pot – Harry, what do you like read," Severus asked, they had a few moments before Madam Pomfrey arrived and the fun would begin.

"I – er – I read my class books, Sir," Harry said, as he looked up at Severus in surprise. The boy hadn't been expecting such a question from the grim potion master.

"Besides, your class books," Severus said, as he took a sip of tea.

"The Dursleys didn't allow me books to read, Sir," Harry said, beginning to fidget.

"It is alright. Take it easy Harry, it is only a question," Severus said, as he saw the boy twisting the blanket between his hands. Severus was incensed, _they did not allow the child books_, he thought. The potion master consciously strove to keep the boy from seeing his irritation with Petunia, or Harry would think Severus' agitation was directed towards him.

"Well, lucky you," Severus continued, keeping his voice neutral, "the Fates have smiled on you this day, Hermes," Severus said.

"I don't understand you, Sir," Harry said.

"Greek god of speed. Never mind," Severus said, as he stood and walked over to the books in Dumbledore's library. "Let us see, here. What would be good for you," Severus said, as he drew his finger along the spines of the numerous books. In well-maintained libraries books have personalities, some vie for space and others play well with others. Dumbledore's library was no different. Some of the tomes were new and shiny and others where quite ancient and dusty. Fortunately, Dumbledore was a lover of many things Muggle, and so had a broad and rich collection of English and American Muggle literature.

"You like science fiction," Severus asked.

"What's that," Harry said, eyeing the clock. Madam Pomfrey would he here soon.

"Read it and find out," Severus said, as he tossed the boy a book.

Harry caught it and looked at the cover, _Fahrenheit 451_. It seemed it would be an interesting read. "You like the author? This…uh…Ray Bradbury," Harry said, as he thumbed through the book.

"Yes, he was an excellent author in this genre. He sticks to the 'bones of the thing'," Severus said. The potion master was pulled up short by this statement, _the bones of the thing. Now, where have I heard that before, _Severus thought. It was a disquieting notion and not his own idea; the potion master remembered it from his dead and distant past. Perhaps, Severus' past was not as dead and distant as he would like…

"Oh, ok, but what is gen-," Harry began, as Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Ah, good to see you Madam Pomfrey, I see you are prepared," Severus said, as he walked over to her as she unpacked her medical bag.

"Of course, dear," Pomfrey said, turning toward Severus and grasping the potion master's outstretched hand.

Severus stood back as she transfigured one of Dumbledore's chairs into a hospital examination table. A small hand grasped Severus' own. The potion master flinched and looked down. Harry was standing next to him. Severus saw the child was trembling and on the verge of tears.

"Please, don't do this," Harry said. Severus didn't miss the tremor in the boy's voice. _Merlin, Morgan, and Circe,_ w_hat would my mother do_, Severus thought. Going on instinct, the tall man squatted down to the child's eye level.

"Harry, the exam is painless, I will not allow anyone or anything to harm you," Severus said, as he looked into the child's emerald green eyes. _Ah, Merlin, he is so much like Lily_, Severus thought, as the potion master's heart lurched in his chest. He was moved to do something he had never done before with any other student. Severus reached and hugged the frightened child. Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around the man.

"It will be alright," Severus said, as he was reminded of how his mother would hold him after a bad day with Tobias.

Crack! Kreacher appeared. The elf was in a state of high distress. Severus stood and walked over to the elf.

"What is it," Severus asked, as Madam Pomfrey turned from her preparations.

"Mr. Malfoy, is coming here, Sir," Kreacher croaked, as he wrung his hands.

Damn.

Severus spun toward Madam Pomfrey, "Stall him, give him some excuse. I do not care what it is", Severus said.

"I can do that," Madam Pomfrey said, as she disapperated with Kreacher.

Severus turned to the wide-eyed child.

"Change out of your clothes and put this examination gown on," Severus said, as he handed Harry the thin garment. Harry looked at the gown dubiously.

"Do it. Now," Severus barked. He didn't have time to explain and coax. Lucius was coming and he had to get the child's exam done, it might be his only opportunity to do it without the prying eyes of the Commission. Severus looked out one of the windows to give the child some privacy as he changed.

"Ok," Harry said in a paper thin voice. Severus turned to see the small child shivering in the dim, candle-lit room, standing by the examination table. Again, Severus felt the pang of guilt of his failure to protect Lily and their son. He swore by the Oracle that he had tried to stop the Dark Lord from targeting Lily and her family.

"Get up on the table," Severus said. He paused. "Please." Harry climbed on the padded examination slab and shivered.

"I know it is cold, because the gown is thin, but I will do your exam quickly," Severus said as he looked into the trembling child's green eyes.

Harry was terrified. Harry's nerves were raw from the day's events and Snape's compassion toward him had undone the boy on a basic level. No adult, not even Mrs. Weasley, had shown him the degree of tenderness that the grim potion master had displayed his evening.

"The exam is painless, but some of the charms will be uncomfortable. So, try to be calm and we can get through the process more quickly," Severus said, as he leaned over the child and held both of Harry's hands in one of his own.

Harry nodded, as a tear slid down one of his cheeks. Severus conjured a cloth and wiped it away. "Under different circumstances, I would give you a calming draft, but the potion may interfere with the results of the exam. So, stay with me and I will get this done as quickly as possible," Severus said, holding the child's gaze. Harry nodded, again.

Severus began.

Harry felt the effect of a restraining charm; he could only move this eyes. He wanted to cry out, but his vocal cords were locked and the child could only manage a groan.

"I know, be calm. This charm is to ensure the accuracy of the results, any movement may disrupt the exam," Severus said, as he moved quickly to get the medical wand to record the results.

As Severus performed the charms of the exam, the results were printed on a long scroll of parchment that floated in the air next to the potion master. Harry grunted through several of the more uncomfortable aspects of the exam, which was quite understandable as it was a thorough process and tested for physical and sexual abuse. Finally, it came to an end and Harry felt the restraining charm lifted. Harry began to cry. Severus helped the boy sit up and held the child for a few moments. The potion master could feel the child's hot face against his chest as the boy heaved in humiliation and fear.

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus said, as he continued to hold his son while he looked at the boy's exam results. They were not good. Physical abuse, as Severus had suspected. Yet, there was something else that the man had not expected. Sexual abuse was also indicated by the child's exam. Rage as black as syphilitic sin, burned in the potion master's veins as he read the results of his son's exam. _You will pay, Vernon_, Severus thought, as the chilly ways his promise could be fulfilled flowered in the potion master's mind. Petunia, too, would pay. She had continually beaten, routinely starved, and locked the child in a cupboard and would suffer the consequences her deportable actions. _Perhaps, the cloak of the moralist hangs poorly on your shoulders, Kingsley, but not on mine_, Severus thought.

Severus knew he wasn't thinking clearly and that could be dangerous. He resolved to focus on the particulars of the situation and he and his son might make it through this in one piece. If he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, the potion master knew that could end badly; either with him in Azkaban, like Dumbledore's father, or with Harry in St. Mungo's mental health ward, indefinitely. The headmaster had told Severus the story of how his own father had been sent to Azkaban after attacking several Muggle boys that had sexually assaulted Albus' sister, sending her into a psychosis from with she never recovered. No, Severus couldn't afford to lose control; the stakes were too high.

"Harry," Severus said, as the child's tears began to taper off. "Change into your clothes. Hurry, now, we do not have much time."

As the child put his clothes back on, Severus conjured the exam table back into one of Dumbledore's chairs and stowed Harry's exam results deep into the pocket of his robes. The potion master waved his wand and an identical parchment, complete with the official medical seal, appeared with perfectly normal exam results for Harry James Potter. Severus placed these results on an inn table next to one of the chairs in the office.

A knock came at the door. Harry flinched. Severus pointed to one of the chairs and Harry scurried over to it. The boy had cleaned his face and looked for better or worse, alright, if a bit pale.

"Come," Severus said.

Lucius Malfoy walked in; his eyes were as cold steel.

"A change of plans, Severus," Lucius asked, as he took a seat.

"Firewhiskey," Severus asked, as he walked over to Dumbledore's bar.

"Your manners have returned. That is good to see. Yes, I will take one," Lucius said, as he looked at Harry who was curled under a blanket in the chair furthest from the blond man. Only the boy's head could be seen as his eyes shifted between Severus and Lucius, as though Harry was watching an intense tennis match between two powerful players. In many ways, the child was seeing such a game.

"So what happened? Pomfrey was banging on about schedule conflicts and some other such nonsense," Lucius said, as he accepted the glass of amber liquid from Severus.

"Yes, I am sorry that you were notified so belatedly. I performed Potter's exam and the results are on the table next to you," Severus said, as he took a sip of his Earl Grey.

Lucius looked at the parchment for a long time.

"Normal? Really," Lucius said, as he looked into Severus' black eyes.

"Yes, I was…surprised myself," Severus said, returning Lucius' gaze. Lucius made a motion as if to get up from his seat, glanced at the watching child and seemed to think better of it.

"Well, this is…reassuring, Severus. The results even have the official seal," Lucius said, as he sneered at the parchment. It was clear Lucius saw the exam results for what they were: forgeries. Severus, for his part, was beyond caring whether or not Lucius believed them. The potion master was only concerned with what Lucius would do about it. Consideration and planning for the fallout from giving Lucius the false results would come later; for now, Severus was taking things a step at a time.

_One and two, and one and two_, Eileen Snape would say to her quiet son as she taught him piano lessons. Tobias' family hasn't always been poor and the piano had belonged to his grandmother. Eileen had used charms to bring the Muggle instrument into perfect playing order. _Step by step, sweetheart, _his mother would say,_ that is how you and the instrument learn each other. It is a delicate dance, much like interacting with people, especially when you get older and a special someone comes into your life. _Severus would blush when she would say that, Lily was his best friend and it was two years before they would leave for Hogwarts.

"Good news, eh, Potter," Lucius flung at Harry. Harry whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. Lucius grinned. Harry looked into the man's pale grey eyes: eyes of the predator.

"Lucius," Severus said.

"Well, it seems there is one less case for the Commission to concern itself with," Lucius said turning back to Severus and standing to his feet. "I will take these results with me, shall I? I am sure you have many _copies_."

"Of course," Severus said, standing as well. Lucius walked out.

Kingsley. The man was in the astronomy tower and it was imperative that Severus speak to him at once. It was nine o'clock.

"Harry," Severus said, as he walked over to the child. "Kreacher will apperate you back to your dorm. You may take the book I gave you. Before you leave, I am going to give you a calming draft and a potion for dreamless sleep. Tomorrow, we will talk further."

"Yes, Sir. What did the exam show," Harry asked.

"We will talk about that tomorrow," Severus said, with an unreadable expression.

"It showed bad stuff, didn't it," Harry said.

"Yes, I am afraid it did, but it is nothing that I have not seen before as a professor and you and I - and whomever else we need, will deal with it," Severus said, Harry felt strangely reassured. The boy was, however, frightened by the iciness that had crept into the man's voice near the end of his response.

"Will the Dursleys get in trouble," Harry asked.

"Do you care," Severus asked in a voice as cold as the abyss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You tell on me, and I'll have to call my friend with no name, to come and get you, Harry," Vernon whispered in the child's ear. "He's thin as a lamp post and about as tall. He wears a black suit with a wide-brimmed hat and he has a taste for kids, little boys mostly, and he would love nothing better than to drive up and put you in his car. It's as big as a tomb and black as your mother's grave, little man. He'll come and take you away. Where? Who knows? Who can say? He's a bad man, my friend is. He got one foot in this world and one foot in the other world. He's, forgive my French on your tender young ears, a spooky motherfucker. He's dim; you can see him, but you can't _see_ him. If, you get what I'm saying. So, you see, you're safe here under my roof. Your aunt, well, she doesn't know that I know all about you, you little freak. You may or may not be like the rest of your kind and I don't know if you're going to get a letter in a couple of years to go to that freak school, but we non-magic folk have our ways of keeping little freaks like you in line."

Harry awoke on the edge of a scream. The nightmare had broken through the dreamless sleep potion that Snape had given him. He pulled the curtains back from his four poster, everyone was still sleep. His mind recollected the events of the previous day. He had apperated back to the dorms with Kreacher and Ron had been waiting for him. Harry had hurriedly told his friend that he was tired and that he would talk to him in the morning. Harry knew that he was going to avoid Ron and Hermione the next day. He had no desire to talk about his exam with either of them. Harry found his mind wanting to shut out the experience of laying on the cold exam table, with Snape looming over him and only a thin gown for cover. He knew the exam showed bad stuff, because he had _felt_ the charms as they had gone through his body and picked up the bruises, the scrapes, the aches, and the…other stuff. He didn't like to think about the other stuff that had to do with Uncle Vernon, it was too shameful. The other stuff made him feel weird and dirty. Uncle Vernon had…Harry stopped the thought.

He exhaled slowly and got out of bed. He dressed quickly and made his way down to the hall for an early breakfast, so he could find a nice hiding spot and get away from his friends and Snape, for the day at least. He needed time to think. He wanted to-

"Potter, I need a word," the deep voice of Snape said from behind Harry. The boy flinched and whirled around to face the tall man. Strangely, the use of his surname by the potion master in public made Harry feel more at ease.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, as he put his hands in his pockets, so he nor Snape could see them shaking.

"Walk with me to the grounds, I have directed one of the elves to bring us breakfast outside," Severus said, as Harry gave him a doubtful look. "Yes, it is cold, but I know a charm that will keep us rather warm in the enclave of the trees. I rather think we need privacy and to be surround by nature while we talk."

"Ok," Harry said. He didn't think of Snape as an outdoors type.

Severus seemed to read the boy's mind, "I prefer walls and roofs, but I have come to appreciate the outdoors for their…restorative properties, once I discovered a proper warming charm to cast around myself and those with me, to keep the chill away," Severus said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Shall we," Severus asked, as he gestured toward the main doors of the castle.

Harry sighed and followed the man outside.

They neared the clearing among the trees that were blazing in the autumn colors of marigold, rust, and auburn. A ray of sunlight minted the fall leaves all gold, the air blew grey, the coins were spent and Harry shook himself from autumn's spell. Severus noticed the child gazing around and was pleased; this was the proper environment to discuss the results of his exam. As they followed the path in the forest toward the clearing, Severus reflected back to his meeting with Kingsley, after the boy had returned to his dorm. Kingsley had been standing like a statue in the astronomy tower. Severus quickly detailed Harry's results and how he felt that Lucius didn't believe the forgery Severus had given him. Kingsley had nodded and handed Severus a large envelope. Severus was astonished to find the official Ministry record of Harry's birth certificate, naming the boy's parents. As a result of the wizarding world's emphasis on the importance of blood, the biological parents were named on every wizard's or witch's birth certificate, regardless of who _claimed_ to be the child's parents. Harry's record was no different; Severus Snape was listed as the boy's father along with Lily Potter (Evans) as the child's mother. Kingsley had told Severus that this was the only copy of Harry's birth certificate that his office knew to be in existence. Severus thanked Kingsley and the head Auror nodded in acknowledgement.

Severus had then asked what the next steps should be to address the possible fallout from Lucius. Kingsley had advised the potion master to wait for Lucius to make the next move and then he would know how to respond. Severus had begun to get nervous and make noises about the Dursleys, the Commission, the Daily Prophet, and Rita Skeeter. Kingsley walked over to Severus, had gotten into the potion master's personal space, asked Severus to look up at the indigo sky and describe what he saw. Severus was non-plussed as he was forced against one of the walls of the astronomy tower; he would have expected something like this from Lucius, not Kingsley. The potion master had looked first into the dark, keen-featured, pale-eyed man's face, and then at the night sky and gritted out a response. In reply, Kingsley had told him that while, indeed, there was a full moon and a few clouds, there was eternity in that sky as well. Regardless, of what Lucius did or did not do in relation to Potter's exam results, that moon and as well as the sun would still rise and set the next day, Kingsley had said as he looked Severus in the eye as he stood inches from the potion master. Severus was reminded of why Kingsley was the head of the Auror office for the Ministry of Magic. The air cracked with his magic. Kingsley's reserve was due to years of training and personal discipline; the grim Auror knew that if his restraint failed him and he couldn't keep his magical power in check, the results could be disastrous. He would become an avenger, he would execute justice for the innocents and the Wizengamot be damned.

Kingsley gathered himself and returned to one of windows, returning Severus' space. He had asked Severus to allow him, as the head Auror, to handle the situation with the Dursleys because he was concerned that Severus might to something rash and land himself in Azkaban. Severus, breathing a little easier, had reluctantly agreed. Then, the Auror had handed Severus a second envelope, containing the transfer of legal guardianship of Harry from Petunia over to Severus for his signature. Kingsley, told an astonished Severus, that after their meeting earlier in the day, that he thought that Severus would want to transfer the child's guardianship from Petunia over to himself, if the exam results were not acceptable. As head Auror, Kingsley was authorized to sign as a witness to the transfer. Petunia's signature wasn't necessary, because Severus was a closer blood relation to the boy and in the wizarding world, blood was bond. The transfer would change without any notification sent to the Wizengamot because of Severus' higher rank in blood relation to Harry. Severus had signed the transfer without hesitation and Kingsley followed suit. The parchment had shone yellow for a few moments to show that the legal transfer was recognized as an official action and had been recorded.

Severus had then asked Kingsley, if there was trouble from Lucius, what form did the Auror think it would take. Kingsley had told Severus to watch the newspapers, as Lucius liked to do things in a big way. Kingsley had gone on to intone that when Lucius did drop the bomb, it would be immense, and that Severus would have to be ready for it and he, Kingsley, would help Severus as long as the potion master remembered the conditions of Kingsley's assistance. Severus nodded and knew that if things came to choosing between the safety and security of the wizarding community and Severus' freedom, Kingsley would turn him over to the Dementors and Azkaban without hesitation.

* * *

Severus was pulled out of his ruminations by Harry crowding against him as something crashed through the forest on their left.

"It is alright, the creatures in this part of the woods are not as dangerous as those deeper into the forest," Severus said, looking down at the nervous child.

"Oh," Harry said, and Severus could see that the boy was not convinced as they made their way along the path.

"Here we are," Severus said, as they came upon a pleasant clearing in the trees. Early morning sunlight shone through the forest canopy and green ferns bigger than Harry were mixed comfortably in between the trees. After the noise of earlier had died away, the place was quiet and still. Somewhere a bird tweeted as the wind blew gently through the clearing and rustled the leaves of the skyscraper trees.

"Forks," Harry said.

"Sorry," Severus said.

"If the leaves in this forest were still green and it was wetter, it would be like…," Harry trailed off. Severus noted with some alarm that the child's face had turned a painful shade of red. _What's this_, Severus thought, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like what," Severus asked in a bland voice. He didn't want to let the child know he was aware of the boy's discomfort about whoever or whatever _Forks_ was.

"Uh, it's nothing, Sir," Harry said quickly, as some of the color returned to his face. Severus would delve deeper into this intriguing topic of Forks, but not now, he had exam results that he needed to discuss with the boy. Severus seated himself at the base of one of the giant trees. _That tree has to be as old as Hogwarts_; _Hagrid's entire house could probably fit into that tree's trunk_, Harry thought. As Severus said, a breakfast tray, complete with tea was ready.

"Please, have a seat, we have much to discuss," Severus said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Tell me about the Dursleys," Severus said to the child sitting across from him. It felt strange to Severus that he would bring his son to this place that Lucius had introduced to him during their years at Hogwarts. _Morgan and Toth, what tangled lives we live_, Severus thought, as Harry mulled over his response to the potion master.

"They're alright," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. Harry didn't want to talk about this with anyone. It was true that he felt comfortable in the clearing, the breakfast was nice, and Snape was being decent, but it was too hard to talk about the things that the Dursleys, especially Uncle Vernon, had done to him. Severus saw the child's gaze drift toward a pond at the edge of the clearing.

"You like it," Severus asked, as he studied the child.

"The pond? Yes, sir," Harry said, as he looked back into his teacup. Severus mulled over his response as he viewed the top of the child's head; Harry refused to look at Severus. This would require delicate handling.

"Yes, it is rather nice, I find that it helps me to think when I have…difficult things on my mind," Severus said. The child nodded. The potion master waited a few moments as a gentle wind rustled the trees overhead.

"Come here," Severus said.

The child's head jerked up as he finally looked at Severus. The potion master could see that the child was ready to run.

"It is alright; I am not going to harm you. Sit by me," Severus said, as he patted the soft earth next to him. Harry stared at the place next to the potion master in terror. Severus was silent and still. He knew that quick movements that might further frighten the child. After a few moments, Harry slowly stood up and seated himself next to Severus. Not looking at the child, Severus drank his tea as he gazed up into the dappled sunlight that was coming through the trees.

"Tell me about the Dursleys," Severus said, still not looking Harry. The potion master didn't want to further upset the skittish child and the man knew eye contact, at this point, would unnerve the boy. Severus could feel the child glance quickly at him as the potion master continued his auspicious examination of the forest canopy. Harry, strangely reassured by his close proximity to Severus and relieved that the potion master wasn't looking at him, felt that he could tell the professor about some of the abuse. Harry also sensed that, for some reason, the professor would go to extraordinary lengths to protect him. The child didn't understand it, but it was enough to get the boy talking.

"They make me work a lot," Harry began, as his gripped his cup of tea. "I have to cook, clean, and weed the garden and I get punishments if I don't do it right. They aren't so bad, though. Like, if I don't make the beds right, I won't get breakfast. I mean, I cook it, but Aunt Petunia will watch me as I serve it and makes sure that I don't eat any of it, if I am on punishment. Sometimes, on those days, she'll let me have a tin of soup in the afternoon with a cup of tea – if, I'd done my other chores properly," Harry paused, he hadn't planned on revealing so much. He chanced a look at the professor.

"I see," Severus said, as he looked at the child. He gave the boy a measured look, before glancing away. Severus didn't want the child to catch the fury on his face. "Tell me, what about clothing and books. You mentioned yesterday, that the Dursleys did not allow you books, was this true of clothing as well?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. "I always got Dudley's cast offs."

"Dudley, being your cousin, I presume," Severus said.

"Yeah and he's a git, too," Harry said, now that he was talking about his living circumstances for the first time with an adult, he found that it made him feel better.

"Really," Severus said casually. The potion master was pleased that the child was finally opening up; it made the process of getting to the horrific business with Vernon a little easier. He would allow the boy to come to details about that in the child's own time. Severus would ask gentle questions, if necessary, to gather more details once the child decided to talk about Vernon's abuse.

"Yeah, he's a bullying prat. But for them, he's their 'duddykins' and their 'dudders'. You know what? If Voldemort asked me for the Dursleys' address, I'd give it to him in a heartbeat," Harry spat, the potion master noticed that the boy was clenching his empty teacup and his other hand was curled into a fist. Moving slowly, Severus gently took the cup from the child and as he poured Harry more tea Severus said, "You used the Dark Lord's name. You are not afraid of him or his former followers?"

"No. Well, I kinda am afraid, but I survived him once didn't I? I mean, he killed my parents and he's the reason that I got stuck with the Dursleys in the first place. And you know what, professor," Harry said as he accepted a fresh cup of tea from Severus.

"What," Severus said, the potion master found himself reluctantly impressed with the child's response to Voldemort.

"If I had my way, I'd find Voldemort and pay him back for killing my mom and dad. He cheated me out of my parents and any life I could have had with them. Voldemort is a murderer and a coward. I heard my mom and dad were defenseless when he killed them," Harry said as he looked in to the distance of the clearing. The sun was higher in the sky and it was golden now, the orange of the early morning had faded from it.

"I see," Severus said. _Well, the Dark Lord robbed you of one of your parents, but we will cross THAT bridge when we get to it_, Severus thought as he took a bite of one of the croissants.

"Were they," Harry asked.

"Defenseless," Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Yes, that is the common belief, that your mother – er – _parents_ were defenseless when the Dark – _Voldemort_ – attacked them. I – um – am sorry that you lost your parents," Severus said, as he looked at the pond. He could feel the child's eyes on him, reading him, looking for signs of deception or mockery. Evidently, the child found none and Harry continued to talk.

"Yeah, um, thanks professor. Did you know them," Harry asked.

"Your parents," Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I knew them, yes. We were in the same year at Hogwarts," Severus said. This was getting too close to 'that bridge'. The potion master shifted the conversation.

"Your life at the Dursleys seems rather unpleasant. What about Uncle Vernon. You told me about your aunt and cousin," Severus said, still not looking at the child. Severus could sense the child's pause, either the boy would tell him or he wouldn't. The potion master waited, giving the child the necessary psychological space to gather himself.

"Uncle Vernon was…well, pretty bad. Once when Aunt Petunia and Dudley went shopping, I was alone with him. He said that he was sick and that they should go on without him. He was in his bedroom lying down and Aunt Petunia told me that if I disturbed Uncle Vernon or misbehaved, she would give me a beating I'd never forget. I was – still am – afraid of him and so I was in my cupboard under the stairs. Well, soon after they left, I heard him yell for me to come to his bedroom. I was 6 years old and terrified of him, but I didn't dare not go because of what Aunt Petunia had said about disobeying him. I came in to his room, I was real quiet, Aunt Petunia had always said that kids shouldn't make noise and especially around sick people. He was lying down on the bed, but he didn't look sick to me, though. He had a funny look on his face and he told me to come and sit on the bed. He said that there was something that I could do to help him feel better," Harry paused, he had been telling the story in a flat monotone, but as he had gotten to the part of going into Vernon's bedroom, the child's voice began to waver. Severus didn't move, the potion master knew that to do so, would cause the boy to shut down. The child wasn't so much as telling the story, but reliving it. Gathering himself Harry continued.

"He made me take my clothes off and then he…he…," Harry said, the boy was close to tears. Severus knew it was now or never. The potion master placed an arm around the child's shoulders and prodded.

"He what, Harry," Severus asked.

"He hurt me," Harry said.

"He raped you," Severus asked.

"Yeah and it really hurt," Harry said and burst into heart rending sobs. _Temple and Arch, give me the strength to do this without ending up in Azkaban_, Severus thought. The potion master held his son to his chest as the boy cried. Severus didn't say anything; he let the boy get the emotion out, because unlike most wizards, he knew the healing power of tears. When the child's tears began to tapper off, Severus gave the child a handkerchief to wipe his nose. Severus didn't want to cause the child anymore pain, but the potion master knew he had to help the boy exercise the entire story.

"How long did he sexually abuse you," Severus asked.

"It started when I was 6 and he stopped when I started to Hogwarts," Harry sniffed. Severus still had his arm around the child and, for now, the boy allowed he contact. Harry was embarrassed, but he felt a little better, now that he had told someone about the abuse. The man's arm around his shoulders was strangely comforting. The grim potion master's behavior was weird to Harry; it didn't follow the man's usual pattern of impatience and aggravation.

"I see," Severus said. Something in the potion master's voice grabbed Harry's full attention and he snapped his head up to look at Severus' face.

"What are you going to do," Harry asked.

"I am not going to hurt him, if that is your concern. I will see that Vernon and your aunt are brought to justice for their crimes.

"But," Harry began.

"I will do everything to keep this private. However, you must remember that we are dealing with the Commission, the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy and do not forget you are the Boy-That-Lived. Your results will undergo extra scrutiny and I cannot guarantee that the copy I gave Malfoy will stand up under such close examination by so many interested parties. I will assure you that I will protect you from any possible fallout. The public and people can be cruel, as you well know, and I will not have you to suffer that alone," Severus said. He could feel the child's posture relax against his chest as a silvery panther came up the path into the clearing. It was a patronus. Severus stiffened. The patronus was Kingsley's.

"Harry's exam results that show his physical and sexual abuse have been released in this morning's _Prophet_. Malfoy is planning to hold a press conference in an hour. I will be in contact," Kingsley's voice echoed in the clearing. The patronus faded, leaving doom in its wake. Severus had gone ridged as a stone and Harry could feel his own heart beating much too fast. _Made your move, have you my blond friend? I think there a few things the public needs to know about you and your own family_, Severus thought, as he got to his feet.

"Come on Harry, we need to get back to the castle. I have an interview to give to Rita Skeeter," Severus said.


End file.
